At Long Last
by Shaki-chan
Summary: A year has passed since Takiko's death. Uruki has assumed the throne of Hokkan but is still struggling with the loss of the one woman he had ever loved. But one day, a female child is bestowed upon him. Who is this mysterious baby? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter One**

She was in the midst of starlit space, taking in the endless sea of stars that glistened in the distance. Her naked body floated gently, and she could feel her long, raven-black hair resting over her chest with grace. Despite not knowing where she was, Takiko Okuda felt completely content. It was as though the entire galaxy had fallen into place perfectly, and she was its bare witness. Suddenly, a bright silver light erupted before her, causing her to shield her eyes from its blinding force. A being took its form right before her, majestic and terrifyingly beautiful. It seemed to be a man, clad in robes of the finest material. He was entwined within two magnificent snakes, their slit-like eyes boring its gaze upon her.

"My priestess, Takiko Okuda," the beast-god, Genbu, spoke with a voice that miraculously resounded through out the never-ending vacuum. Takiko stared into the enchanting eyes of the being, determined not to let the fear consume her.

"To which path do you wish to undertake?" Genbu asked. "Contemplate carefully."

Takiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she already knew the decision in which to make. She was certain that this was the path for her and nothing else. At the back of her mind were images of those she held closest to her heart, affirming her choice — Namame, Urumiya, Inami, Hatsui, Hikitsu and Tomite. Her dearest companions were encircling her and giving her smiles of comfort. Finally, her vision rested upon one charming young man. She whispered his name, "Uruki".

Takiko slowly opened her eyes once more and smiled at Genbu.

"I choose to return to the Universe of the Four Gods, and rejoin my friends and especially, the one I love."

The beast-god looked at Takiko; it was hard to read his expression.

Finally, he spoke, "It will not be so easy for you, my priestess. There are many challenges in which you would have to face by returning to that world. Are you certain that this is what you want?"

"Yes! Without a doubt!"

"Then so it shall be."

Genbu raised his arms aloft, as though in show of welcome. He began uttering words that Takiko could not decipher. Suddenly, a piercing cold took over her body, causing her to gasp in shock. She wrapped herself in her arms and shuddered uncontrollably. The multitude of stars around her began to diminish into the distance. Then, she heard it — distant and forlorn cry.

"What's going on?" she asked. Moments later, her vision began to darken and she knew no more.

* * *

The handsome young man sat on the cushioned marble throne and sighed, his expression reflecting his deeply disturbed mind. He stared intently at the expansive hall before him, his gaze boring its way through silent space. Despite the immense grandeur that resided within the four walls of the throne room, it felt very much empty and devoid of joy, like that of his heart. The young king brushed his long brown hair with his hands out of sheer frustration, hoping to cease the pain throbbing in his chest. It was coming once more, piercing its way through his insides mercilessly. It was the feeling of sorrow and utter loss; so powerful it was that he could hardly catch his breath. A year had already passed and he knew the pain would never stop coursing through his veins, reminding him time and time again of how he had loved and suffered a loss so great, it would forever shroud his heart.

He buried his face in his hands, as he was afraid of the tears that would show. But they penetrated anyhow, basking the skin of his cheeks with water. And for the umpteenth time, the king found himself crying, helpless and alone.

His eyelids were forced shut and there in the stark darkness she stood, looking at him with beautiful black eyes. The love of his life. The one woman who made him complete. And now that she was gone, nothing seemed as whole as before. The young woman smiled a gentle smile, causing him to shudder slightly. She then opened her mouth to utter a word that resonated in his head like a ruthless siren song, "Uruki".

"Your memory will always stay by my side, won't it?" the young man whispered to himself in a horribly strained voice. "Won't it, Takiko?"

As he sat there, absorbed in his tortured soul, the double doors opened and hurried footsteps could be heard. Hastily, the young king wiped the tears from his eyes and sat upright. He refused to appear in such a weak state before anyone; honour and nobility was the impression he would constantly put up no matter how much he yearned for help. He watched in stern silence as a soldier approached and kneeled before him.

"Your Highness, an audience awaits you outside. They say it is of great importance," he said.

"I highly doubt that," the king replied, but he nodded his head nonetheless. The soldier understood his king and marched out of the hall. Moments later, he appeared once more with a group of thirty men and women. All of them were dressed in their finest clothes. The young king felt his heart sink as he watched them line up before him; he already knew what motive this congregation brought.

"My dear King Rimudo, we have come with glad tidings," said a middle-aged man with a red beard. "I have –"

"Please, call me Uruki," the king interjected. "I wish to be referred to by my Celestial identity."

The bearded man stood stunned for a moment but bowed in compliance.

"My King _Uruki_, I have come with the finest virgins from across the land and beyond. Every one of them willing to be your devoted wife."

The man eagerly gestured towards the many women lined up behind him; all of them were looking at Uruki with hushed excitement. Before he could respond, one of his advisors, Mugen, suddenly approached from behind and smiled in his direction.

"Such beautiful women they are, my king," Mugen said. "I'm sure one of them would be to your liking."

Uruki's footsteps echoed throughout the hall as he observed the many women around him in silence. They were a sight to behold, with their gentle smiles and immaculate skin. Only a blind man would refuse such angelic beings. Then perhaps, Uruki _was_ blind. For through his eyes, these women were nothing compared to Takiko. They lacked her grace, her beauty, her tenderness … everything. He turned to look at a woman with raven black-hair, staring at her absent-mindedly. The young woman blushed and gave him a quiet smile. Uruki did not reciprocate for he felt nothing. He knew, only one smile was capable of making him drop to his knees. But that smile died a year ago, along with the woman who held it.

"I'm sorry," Uruki finally spoke, clenching his fists. "Thank you for coming. But … you may all leave now."

Whispers of shock and confusion erupted in the throne room; the men and women were looking at the king with perplexed expressions. Uruki, in an attempt to avoid their questions, marched away without a word.

"But, my King!" said a man in exasperation, following after Uruki. "Surely, you could reconsider. I assure you these women are pure virgins, born from rich and honourable families. They are sought after by many men –"

"Then why don't you give the women to _those_ men?" Uruki responded coldly, turning to look at the man who had dared to challenge his word. "I'm certainly not one of them. I have no interest in these women, as beautiful as they are. But …"

Uruki paused in his words, not knowing how to explain himself. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, much to everyone's surprise, and smiled feebly.

"I'm sorry. But none of these women are for me."

He then turned and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

"Your Highness, forgive me, but why are you being so stubborn?" Mugen asked while he and Uruki were in a quiet corner of the palace. "This has been the fourth rejection."

Uruki did not respond, choosing only to admire the view of the lake ahead. The sky was clear and pristine that day, and the jasmine flowers that adorned the trees surrounding the lake were finally blooming, marking the start of spring. The chirping of birds could be heard in the distance, carrying with it songs of peace and tranquillity that sailed nonchalantly with the wind. Having been accustomed to harsh winter and raging fires, Uruki thought that this was certainly a moment to behold. The country of Hokkan had never experienced such natural beauty before, not since after the summoning of Genbu …

Uruki stopped in his thoughts, recalling a sacred ceremony that happened a year ago. Eight warriors encircled one priestess, who read aloud an incantation from a holy scroll and thus beckoned the beast-god upon them. He would never forget that day; for it was then that he experienced the greatest moment of his life … and watched it vanish from his grasp. It was at that moment that Takiko left him, and he had never ceased to feel such excruciating pain since then.

"My king," Uruki heard Mugen's voice begin, and a tinge of annoyance hit him. "You have to understand, finding a wife is of utmost importance. The country requires an heir to the throne. You, of all people, would know this. Surely you don't wish to be alone for the rest of your life."

"I think I've already been condemned to that fate," Uruki finally spoke, his voice quiet and unassuming. "Have you ever been in love, Mugen?"

"I beg your pardon, your Highness?"

"You heard me. Have you ever experienced such heavenly bliss by simply touching the lips of a woman so dear to your heart?" Uruki turned around as he said this, looking at his advisor with stunning blue eyes. "I have. And there's nothing more hurtful than not being able to feel those lips again. It can drive any man insane. Once you've encountered such beauty, nothing else can possibly challenge it. Therefore, no other woman would ever be able to take her place."

Mugen, the young and wise advisor, was left dumbfounded before his young king. Uruki had never uttered words of his past before or of his lost lover, the legendary Priestess of Genbu — at least, not to anyone other than seven particular companions. Those who had the fortune of meeting the priestess spoke of her grace, beauty and gentleness, and also of her great compassion and unfaltering courage. It was said that she alone had garnered the undying loyalty of the eight warriors; so strong was their dedication that they were willing to die for the priestess. Uruki's abiding love for her was testimony of that.

Not knowing how best to respond, Mugen bowed his head in show of obedience. Suddenly, a servant approached them.

"My king, they have arrived," the servant said. "They await your presence at the throne room."

Upon hearing this, Uruki broke into a wide smile, his heart beating in excitement. He thanked the young man before him and excused himself. He sprinted down the hallway, not giving a care in the world at the stares he was receiving from his subjects. Finally, as he turned a corner, his eyes fell upon two familiar figures, standing before the steps of the throne.

"What took you so long?" Uruki said jocularly. The two people, one a man and the other a woman, turned around to look at him. They smiled gently.

"Forgive us, your Highness," the man said; he was quite the tall and intimidating form. And as he bowed, his long black hair fell gracefully over his broad shoulder.

"Hagasu, c'mon! There's no need to call me that," Uruki insisted, trying to hide his embarrassment. "You never addressed me that way when you were hunting for my head. So why now, huh?"

"He never liked you back then, did he?" the woman chided in, placing a hand on her hip. She had such an air of confidence about her that only a dignified woman like herself could ever muster. She tossed her black hair aside and smiled at Uruki, her beauty mark becoming more evident than ever.

"It's great to see you again, Inami," Uruki said, placing both hands on the shoulders of his dear comrades. "It's great to see both of you."

"And you," Inami replied sincerely. "So I heard you've refused another proposal. You're becoming quite the heartbreaker, my little prince."

At this, the three of them laughed in unison.

"Are we ready to go?" Hagasu asked to nods of approval from his two friends. "All right then. We'll have to pick Hatsui up first."

"Where is he now?" Uruki asked.

"At home, I believe. He's overseeing several of his precious plants, along with Namame."

"Well, he does have a knack for herbs. I've never met anyone as knowledgeable as he is in that field," Inami commented. "By the way, Hagasu, where's Tegu?"

"He's resting at home," Hagasu responded calmly. "He's been feeling a little unwell lately."

"That's too bad then. Well, we'd better get going and fetch the others."

The three companions walked out of the throne room and proceeded down the long and winding hallways of the Hokkan palace. As they did, they absorbed one another in light-hearted conversations; Inami and Uruki joked about under the silent amusement of Hagasu, who could not help but grin upon seeing his friends going at it. They were completely immersed in one another's company until Uruki bumped into someone, causing him to fall a few steps back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Uruki said, looking down at a small figure sprawled on the ground, covered in layers of thick blankets. "Here, let me help you."

As Uruki lifted the blankets off, the figure finally revealed itself, staring up at him in shock.

"Oh, it's you, Megumi," Uruki said. "Sorry about that!"

The young brunette-haired woman stood rooted to the ground, looking at the king as though she had been turned to stone. Suddenly realising what she was doing, seventeen-year-old Megumi blushed and hastily collected the laundered sheets strewn on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my king! Forgive my clumsiness!" Megumi exclaimed. Seeing the sudden fluster that took over the poor girl, Uruki exchanged confused glances with Inami and Hagasu.

"Megumi, relax! I was as much at fault as you were," Uruki assured the young woman. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Megumi gripped onto the sheets and nodded wearily at the king, unsure of what to respond. Uruki then smiled at her, causing her to blush even more. It was quite the awkward moment, as they stood before each other's presence.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or shall we get going?" Inami broke the silence, looking rather annoyed. Uruki smiled once more at the maid and excused himself, leaving an awestruck Megumi who stared right after him.

* * *

Megumi hid in a dark corner, trying to maintain her composure. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks as she leaned against the wall, blushing furiously. The image of her king played in her head; he was smiling down at her, ever so charming he was. Her heart was beating wildly.

"He spoke to me," Megumi whispered in a voice so soft she could hardly hear herself. "He actually spoke to me!"

Surreptitiously, she peered out of the corner and her eyes fell upon the receding form of Uruki in the distance, flanked by Hagasu and Inami. He was chatting away, obviously content with the presence of his close companions. She watched his mouth curve into a charming smile and she sighed dreamily.

"Megumi? What are you doing?" said a male voice out of the blue. Startled, she dropped the blankets in her arms and slipped onto the floor.

"Be careful!"

Megumi felt a pair of firm arms wrap themselves around her waist and she was lifted on her feet. She looked up, while rubbing her back, and saw her brother standing next to her.

"Oh, it's you, Mugen," she said, relief setting in. "I didn't hear you coming! You scared me!"

Mugen grinned at his sister's clumsiness. He took off the monocle from his right eye and tapped it on his sister's head.

"What were you doing back there? Spying on the king again, huh?" he asked with a sly smirk. Megumi glared at her brother and stuck her tongue out.

"No! I just … no, I wasn't!"

"Admit it. You were doing just that," Mugen teased. But the smile on his face vanished almost immediately as he saw Megumi bite her lip to avoid answering. A sudden sensation took over the adviser — a mix of anxiety, worry and fear — and he placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"Megumi, I've told you countless times before. You cannot continue like this. There are plenty of men out there."

"I know! But, the king … Uruki's … just different! I can't help it," Megumi said defensively, her face turning red once more. Mugen scowled upon hearing this.

"But he hardly notices you! What are you trying to achieve with this, Megumi? Do you want to get your heart broken? You know you hardly stand a chance with him! His heart already belongs to someone else!"

"Enough!"

Megumi's shrill voice resounded across the hallway as she exclaimed in exasperation. Mugen, completely taken aback by this sudden outburst, stared at his sister with a dumbstruck look. Megumi had never screamed at him before, not with such conviction. He began to realise the severity of the situation, and of the deep love his younger sister truly had for the king.

Suddenly, an image took over his line of vision. It was a memory, one that he had kept in a secluded corner of his heart for so long. He closed his eyes, determined to shut it out. He then wrapped Megumi in a tight embrace and sighed.

"My dear sister, I'm saying this because I care about you. Just … forget about the king, no matter how hard it'll be. If you were to ever hurt yourself because of him, I don't know what I'd do."

Megumi gasped upon hearing such intimate words coming from her brother's mouth. After all, he had always been stoic and reverential in the presence of the king, and to hear such emotion from him showed how much he had meant those words. She sank her forehead against her brother's chest.

"I'm sorry, Mugen. He's too special to me. I know it's impossible, but I have to try, no matter what it takes."

* * *

**Author's note (March 31, 2011): **Once upon a time I got bored and suddenly realised that I hadn't updated my Genbu Kaiden Fanfiction in ages so when I checked, I was appalled to find that the format was all wonky, as in there was no border to separate one scene from the next so it felt like one continuous mess. That's why I've decided to replace it with a new version, and admittedly, I've made a few edits here and there. I can't believe some of the mistakes I made back then. Oh well. And yes, I will be publishing the latest chapter... soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Two**

It was already midday when Uruki, Inami and Hagasu arrived at the front door of a modest-looking home. They were still within the borders of the capital city of Touran.

Hatsui's house was located on top of a hill, overlooking vast lands of green plants and herbs. Uruki knocked on the wooden door and a few moments later, it opened to reveal a teenage boy standing by the doorway.

"U-uruki!" Hatsui exclaimed in delight, and without hesitation he went over to embrace his fellow warrior. Uruki broke into a hearty laugh and gripped onto Hatsui in show of comfort.

"You've really grown, Hatsui!" Uruki remarked as he appraised the youthful boy before him. Hatsui had definitely matured; his face was not as chubby and round as it used to be. He had grown taller and his healthy body complemented his age of thirteen. But what remained the same was the child-like innocence that seemed to emanate from his wide and eager eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Uruki asked and Hatsui nodded fervently.

"I'll g-go get Namame f-first, okay!"

"Oh, Namame's here as well?" Inami asked from behind.

"Yes, the two of them have been inseparable lately," Hagasu responded, leaning casually against the doorway. "Tegu has been rather close to them as well."

"Since Tegu has been feeling a little ill, maybe we can get Hatsui to recommend some herbs for the boy," Inami replied, a tinge of concern in her tone.

Minutes later, Hatsui appeared from the hallway with the living miniature creature that was Namame. The being made of divine rock stood on the young boy's shoulder. It hopped excitedly upon seeing its companions smiling down at it and stretched its minuscule arms in welcome.

"It's nice to see you too, Namame," Inami said, patting the rock creature on its head. "All right then. Since everyone's here, let's –"

Inami stopped short, her senses picking something up from the sudden twitch in atmosphere. Apparently, she was not the only one who felt it, for the rest of her companions stood stock still as well, observing their quiet surroundings. Initially, it was vague, but then, the strange sensation slowly became more profound. Now, it seemed to soar through the air, like a siren, piercing everything in its wake.

"Is that … crying?" Uruki asked in puzzlement.

He, Inami, Hatsui and Namame turned in unison to look at Hagasu.

"That is not Tegu," he said in a quiet voice. "I would've been able to recognize it if it was him."

"Then, who's making that sound?" Inami asked, her face showing slight agitation.

Nobody seemed capable of responding. Uruki's solemn face had turned into one of extreme anxiety, as he continued to wonder. It sounded almost child-like — that mysterious voice in the air. Under normal circumstances, Uruki would have told everyone to leave immediately, but there was something about the nature of this peculiar cry that astounded him, like an invisible force petrifying him to the ground. It was intimidating, yet so alluring at the same time. He was certain the rest of his companions felt the same way he did.

"Wait! It's stopped!" Inami said.

True enough, the crying had ceased. The ambience that had been so unnerving and ominous just seconds ago returned to its normal state.

"Wh-what in the w-world was th-that?" Hatsui asked. "D'you th-think we're the o-only ones who h-heard it?"

"I don't see any of the other villagers panicked," Hagasu replied, looking out of the door. "They're going about their business as though nothing happened. Our horses don't seem to be acting weird either."

"Maybe it was just an illusion," Inami tried to reason, she then tossed her hair aside and looked around at her fellow warriors. "Well, I say we just forget about it. Let's just proceed with what we came to do. They should be waiting for us by now."

Uruki broke into a wry smile, agreeing with her words. "You're right. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting for long now, would we? Tomite, spirit or not, always did have a short temper."

* * *

Hidden in the high mountains situated to the north of Touran was a gargantuan cave, its walls as black as the eyes of a raven. It stood enveloped in a layer of deep snow, and gigantic double doors made from the thickest of oak trees sealed the mouth of its cave. Here, only a select few could ever be granted safe passage within, for it was solidly guarded by two of the most loyal warriors of the Genbu eight.

The weather looking out over the sierra was rather forgiving that day, with its subtle wind and scattered clouds. Uruki and his companions stopped before the mouth of the black cave and got off their horses.

"Let's head on in," Uruki said, trudging through the snow-covered ground with the others.

He and Hagasu placed both hands against the smooth surface of the giant double doors and pushed it open. With a creak that seemed to reverberate across the snow, the oak doors swung itself inwards, releasing a wave of cold air. The darkness that greeted them seemed to beckon the warriors into it, and without an ounce of fear or anxiety, the warriors walked in.

As if by automatic, the doors swung shut once everyone had entered, engulfing them in complete blackness — but not for long. In the distance, somewhere ahead of them, an enchanting silver light grew ever stronger, drawing everyone's attention. Finally, Uruki and his friends were able to make out their surroundings and they stared at the two figures standing before them, wreathed in silver flames.

"You two just had to make an entrance," Uruki teased.

"Tsk! Tsk! Jealous, your Highness?" said Tomite, the one with short navy blue hair. He had on him a set of bow and arrows, and he bowed mockingly before Uruki.

"Please! Don't bow, Tomite!" Uruki said. "Grovel!"

"Oh, I'll show you the meaning of 'grovel'. C'mere, you twat!"

"There they go again," the one called Hikitsu said, sighing in frustration. He watched as Tomite chased Uruki through out the cave, the latter having transformed to his female Celestial form in order to use the wind, much to Tomite's displeasure. The silver-haired man then diverted his attention to the rest of his comrades. A warm sensation took over him, a feeling that spirits like him rarely encountered.

"Hello there, my friends," he said with every ounce of sincerity. "Are all of you doing fine?"

"Pretty good," Inami replied, to nods of approval from Hatsui, Hagasu and Namame.

"And you?"

"Same old, same old."

"Hey, Hatsui!" Tomite suddenly called out. "Did you miss me? You better!"

"O-of course I d-did, Tomite!" Hatsui hastily replied. Tomite glared at him.

"Liar! C'mere!"

"AH! Leave me alone, Tomite!"

"ACK! No fair! Namame! Stop pelting rocks at me!"

"He's as lively as ever," Uruki said to Hikitsu; he had finally returned to his original male form. "If I didn't know any better, I'd never have figured he was a spirit."

"Tomite misses his companions dreadfully," Hikitsu explained with a small smile. "I guess he can't help but feel excited right now. Say, how is my sister doing, Uruki?"

"Aira? She's perfectly fine. Living a happy life in Touran. Don't worry, I promised you she'd be looked after, didn't I?"

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

The two warriors remained silent for a moment, watching with amusement as Tomite continued to chase Hatsui around the cave.

"Uruki, forgive me for being so bold, but I hear that you are still struggling to cope with what happened … a year ago."

Uruki felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing those words.

"What are you talking about, Hikitsu?" he denied. "I'm perfectly fine! I've never been better!"

"I know you better than that, Uruki. Allow me that respect."

The forced smile on Uruki's face slowly vanished. Once again, his close companion had seen right through him. Perhaps their adventures in summoning Genbu had brought every one of them much too close, up till the point where a lie could rarely go unnoticed. He sighed in defeat and looked at Hikitsu.

"I'm sorry," he started in a quiet voice. "You're right; I never have gotten over it. I just … can't."

"If I could, I would've embraced you like a brother right now," Hikitsu responded, much to Uruki's surprise. "But take heart in knowing that I, along with the rest of your companions, are here for you. Take comfort in that."

Uruki could only stare at his dear friend, not knowing how to respond to such sincere brotherly love. He was suddenly reminded of Soruen, and the image of his loyal servant flashed in his mind. He felt a lump in his throat and looked away, determined not to shed tears.

"Well, anybody want to proceed further in?" Tomite asked genially, smiling from ear to ear. The rest of the warriors nodded in agreement and followed him as he led the way through the winding cave.

"The necklace is in perfect condition, by the way! After all, I'm protecting it!" Tomite teased, and he received a small shove at the back of his head from Uruki for good measure. "What? What'd I do?"

"How many people have tried to take it?" Hagasu asked. "I heard that quite a number of thieves attempted to break in."

"Those scoundrels!" Tomite replied in anger. "Quite a number actually; all of them wanting to trade it for money. Talk about disrespect. After all that we've been through! After all the effort that Takiko -"

Tomite stopped short, suddenly realising where this conversation was headed. He then stole a furtive glance at Uruki who was walking beside him. His companion stared determinedly at the passage ahead of them.

"We're here," Hikitsu said, breaking the awkward silence. The group found themselves standing before another pair of oak doors. The smell of decomposed bodies of thieves and looters was evident at this point, and several of the warriors had to cover their mouths to prevent from inhaling the toxic odour.

Hikitsu and Tomite positioned themselves next to each other and closed their eyes, their sober countenance showing that they were deep in concentration. Moments later, a beam of light cracked its way down the oak doors, splitting them in half. It slowly widened as the doors swung open, revealing the most beautiful room they had ever laid eyes upon.

"It's still as spotless as the last time we came," Inami said, staring down at the immaculately polished floor. She and her fellow warriors walked past the towering row of marble pillars, each one adorned with translucent curtains made of the finest silk. The entire room seemed to sparkle with splendour, and even though they had already been there before, the living warriors could not help but gape in awe at the intense beauty of their surroundings. There, right at the very end of the room, stood a niche. And beyond the curtains that veiled it, was one of the most sacred treasures of Genbu ever borne.

At this point none of the warriors dared to take another step forward, it was as a mark of respect to their priestess. The holy necklace that was bestowed upon her would remain hidden within those silk curtains, under the watchful eyes of the two spirits that had sworn to protect it.

"I m-miss her," Hatsui suddenly said, breaking the silence. "I m-miss the p-priestess."

Upon hearing those words, the remaining warriors turned to look at him. Though no one said anything, they knew: every one of them did. The seven warriors stood in silence, each of them recalling fond memories of their priestess. After a while, Uruki placed a hand on Hatsui's shoulder and smiled.

"We all do," he said. "Takiko … did a lot for us."

"She's an amazing person," Tomite added in, gripping onto his bow tightly. "A legend of her own. Without her, this country would never have found peace …"

"More significantly," Hikitsu said in a quiet tone, looking right at his companion. "Without her, _we _would never have found peace within ourselves. Protecting the necklace is the least that I can do for her."

"She's proud of you two," Inami joined in. "Hikitsu … Tomite; I'm sure Takiko is –"

"Wait! There it is again!" Hagasu interjected, hushing everyone.

It came, quiet and solitary. Then, it developed into a sound as strong as the roar of a great bear — screaming of desolation. For the second time, the crying wheeled through the air, piercing into the ears of the warriors. At this point, Uruki could no longer stand it. He conjured a force of wind around him, at the same time transforming into a woman.

"I'm going to find the source of this sound. Meet you outside!" he managed to say before disappearing from the sight of his fellow warriors.

* * *

The cries could be heard even in the dense thicket of trees. It was distant and yet clear as day. The atmosphere had changed dramatically, and everything stood quiet and still.

Uruki made his way through the forest just off of the mountains, trying as best as he could to source out the crying. He was already breaking into a sweat and breathing deeply. Realising that this method of pursuit was futile, he paused in the middle of a clearing and realigned his flow of energy. He would now rely on the movement of the wind.

_Where are you?_ He thought to himself. _Wind, go in my stead, and find who's crying._

Then he smelled it, a waft of strange air. He turned to his left and pushed his way past thick bushes and branches, determined to find what he was searching for. The crying grew stronger with every step, compelling him forward.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, his gaze falling upon a small figure lying before a giant boulder.

"What in the world - ?" he uttered in shock.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please don't kill me because of the cliffhanger. Heh. I will start on chapter 3 NOW! i wanna thank Hikitsulover-818, SerenityLin and Yan Niao for taking the time to read and to review. Means a lot to me. Hope you guys would continue reading this story. Okay, I'm off to start on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Three**

Uruki approached the small form leaning against the rocky surface of the boulder. He then kneeled and took off his cloak, all the while feeling apprehensive.

"What's a baby doing here?" he asked, as he blanketed the female child with his cloak and carried her in his arms. She had already stopped crying. Uruki looked around him, hoping to find someone lurking behind the trees. But they were all alone. He turned his attention to the baby in his arms, her glistening raven-black eyes looking back at him with wonder. A warm sensation then took hold of his body, and it calmed him somehow.

"You seem so familiar," he uttered, placing a hand gently on the baby's cheek.

"Uruki!" called a familiar voice from beyond the trees, waking him from his dreamy state.

"Are you here?"

"It's Inami. They found me."

Uruki then stood up, with the baby tightly wrapped in his arms, and went in search of his companions. A few minutes later, he found them wandering near a river.

"Over here!" he called out to relieved responses from his friends. "I found who's been making that sound. Look."

"A … baby?" Inami exclaimed, taken completely by surprise. "Are you certain?"

"The crying was abnormally loud. How could a baby make such a sound?" Hagasu reasoned, scrutinising the child in Uruki's arms. Her eyes were closed now, sleeping soundly in the warmth of Uruki's body.

"Positive," Uruki replied in a serious tone. "There's no mistaking it. I used the wind to pick up her scent; I found her alone not too far from here."

"Then … th-that's no ordinary b-baby!" Hatsui said. "What s-should we do?"

"I think we should bring her back to the palace. Who knows how long she's been here?" Uruki replied simply. At this, his companions looked at him with alarm.

"Are you sure? It might not be a good idea bringing a strange baby right into the palace," Inami protested.

"It'll be fine," Uruki insisted. "Trust me."

* * *

"Oh, my. This child was abandoned in the forest?" a horrified Mugen said. "How unfortunate. Did you manage to find her parents at all, your Highness?"

"No," Uruki replied. He and the rest of his companions had finally arrived back at the Hokkan palace; they had taken everyone by complete shock when they burst into the main hall with a small baby girl in hand. Uruki had then ordered a meeting with Mugen while the rest of his subjects were told to leave the room.

"What's even more shocking is how we managed to know the baby even existed," Inami said. "We heard her cries."

"You _heard _her? Even from miles away?" Mugen asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, which brings us to the conclusion that this is no ordinary baby," Hagasu added in. "Nobody else seemed to have heard her, except for us."

"I see; this is definitely strange. Your Highness, what do you intend on doing with the child?"

All eyes were on Uruki now, who stood in silent contemplation. The baby was still in his arms, for he dared not to part with her. He then gazed at the little child, sleeping so peacefully. He was suddenly struck with the same thought again… a thought that they had somehow crossed paths before.

"We'll take care of her," he said in a firm tone. Mugen stood stunned for a moment, looking at his king with a perplexed expression.

"Are … you sure that's a good idea, Your Highness?" he asked. "Letting an unknown baby live in the palace? Forgive me, but people might start to talk."

"Let them," Uruki replied curtly. "We're not abandoning this child."

Mugen looked at his king, knowing full well that there was no point in talking him out of it.

"As you wish, Your Highness. I'll call some servants right now. They'll tend to her."

Uruki watched as Mugen left the room at a run.

"D'you really intend on letting the child stay?" he heard Hagasu ask from behind.

"Yes."

After a moment, Uruki felt the presence of Inami right next to him. She was looking down at the baby in his arms, her eyes showing deep longing. He understood her, and motioned the child towards her.

"Here," he said in a gentle voice. Inami hesitated for a moment, but then she reached out for the girl. She tucked the little baby close to her chest, and her face immediately lit up. Uruki smiled, knowing how much this moment meant to Inami. Nothing could make a woman happier than to be able to caress a child again, especially a woman who had suffered the excruciating pain of a miscarriage.

"She … has a lovely pair of eyes," Inami commented, gazing down at the baby.

"Funny … they seem so familiar somehow."

* * *

The night was abnormally warm and humid. Uruki was tossing in his bed, trying as best as he could to fall asleep, but to no avail. He was already breaking into a sweat, his blanket clinging onto his naked chest. Frustrated, he threw the sheets off of his body and stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling. Tonight felt especially ominous, and he could not understand why.

He scowled and eventually got out of bed, heading straight towards the balcony. He thrust the windows open and looked at the scenery before him. And then…

_Uruki!_

The young man was startled from his reverie upon hearing his name being called. The voice was familiar.

"Hikitsu… ?" he called out. Uruki looked around him frantically, expecting to see his comrade standing somewhere in the room. "Is that you?"

_Yes. Uruki, something has happened._

"What… ? What is it?" Uruki asked, apprehension surging within him. Even though he knew that Hikitsu's voice was in his head, he still felt an urge to look around the room.

_It's the necklace. This afternoon, it was glowing! It's never done that before, not since the summoning ceremony. I think something has triggered it! But I don't know what. I apologise for disturbing you at this late hour, but I wish for Tomite and I to come over. Is that all right? We have to discuss this._

"Of course it's all right!" Uruki replied, feeling strangely as though he was talking to himself. "But what about Hagasu and the others? Shouldn't we notify them as well?"

_Leave that to us. We will contact them immediately, and we'll gather at the palace. Tomite and I will bring the necklace along. We have no other choice, as this is of utmost importance!_

"I understand. Please, hurry!"

* * *

Megumi leaned against the doorway of her room and stared into the blackness of the night sky. The feeling of miss and longing was taking hold of her once more, and the image of one forlorn man formed in her mind's eye. For the umpteenth time, she found herself wide-awake.

"Maybe Mugen is right," she muttered to herself. "Maybe I should forget about … "

The young woman paused, suddenly sensing a small presence coming from somewhere further down the darkened corridor. Curiousity hitting her, Megumi proceeded down the hallway, all the while squinting her eyes for a better look at her surroundings. Then she saw it. A tiny figure was crawling on the floor several meters ahead.

"It's the baby!" Megumi exclaimed, and she suddenly recalled what had happened earlier that day. She had been making the king's bed when she heard her brother calling out for her. When she found him, he immediately told her of a small female child that the king had found that same day by the forest. He had then informed her that the child would be staying in the palace. This greatly surprised her, for it was Uruki who had made the decision.

She would have wanted to approach the baby, but something was holding her back. Strangely enough, something was telling her that she should tail the child, for the little girl seemed to be heading for a destination. And so, she followed her gut instinct.

After a while, she realised that the baby was leading her to the king's bedroom. Megumi was forced to stop in her tracks, for she saw that there was light shining from inside and several shadows moving about. Hushed voices could also be heard, raising the young woman's suspicions. She hid herself in a corner and listened intently.

"Are you certain you saw it glow, Hikitsu?" said a stern female voice. Upon hearing that name, Megumi gasped.

"I'm positive. It emitted that silver light some time after all of you left the cave," a male voice responded, which Megumi predicted was Hikitsu's. "That reminds me, did you manage to find who was crying?"

"Yes," came Uruki's response, his voice ever so familiar to Megumi's ears. "I found her in the forest, and she's being looked after here in the palace. Now, back to the issue at hand. D'you have any idea why the necklace glowed?"

"Not at all!" a vibrant voice replied this time. "Through out the entire year since we started guarding it, Hikitsu and I have never seen it glow. Back then, it only did so when it sensed the presence of a warrior, didn't it? But Genbu has already been summoned, so why would it emit that silver light again?"

"I don't think it applies to the warriors alone," a deep voice joined in the conversation. "I recall that –"

"Hey, what's the baby doing here?" the female voice hissed. Megumi clasped her hands to her mouth, suddenly remembering the child she had been trailing. She listened as someone walked across the room.

"What are you doing still awake at this time of night, huh?" said Uruki's voice, in an unusually gentle tone. "Come, I'll tuck you into my bed then. Hmm? Hey, what are you pointing at?"

"She's pointing at the necklace," replied a youthful voice. "Ah! Hey, wait, don't grab it -"

A blast of silver light exploded from within the room, catching Megumi completely off guard. She was forced to shield her eyes from the blinding force. She could feel the intense heat sinking into her skin, the sudden burst of energy forcing her onto her knees.

Then, as soon as the light had come, it vanished from sight, leaving its surrounding quiet and still. Megumi lowered her arms and stared in stunned silence for a moment.

"What … just happened?" said one of the voices from inside the room.

Finally regaining her composure, Megumi stood up and peered inside through the crack between the front doors. She could make out a small group of people inside. Two, a woman and a teenage boy, were sitting by the wooden table in the centre of the room. To her surprise, a small creature, made of what looked to be rock, stood on the young boy's shoulder. In a corner, a tall man stood beneath the shadows, hiding his face from view. Megumi's heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell upon Uruki standing not too far away, the baby girl in his arms. Then, she diverted her attention upon two male figures at the other side and immediately, a rush of blood surged within her body. She stared in shock at the two men, their translucent bodies glowing slightly under the influence of the lit torches in the room.

"They're … lingering spirits?" Megumi whispered to herself. "Hikitsu and Tomite?"

It finally dawned on her — they were the Genbu Celestial Warriors. A wave of excitement and intimidation then exploded inside of Megumi, suddenly becoming aware that she was in the very presence of heroic and powerful beings. She had heard countless tales about the eight legendary warriors, for they were much revered by the people of Hokkan. True, she knew of the identity of the king being one of the eight, but to witness, first-hand, almost all of them in one room was utterly overwhelming. Her body was already beginning to shake. She then realised that all eyes were on the baby girl now, who was gripping onto what seemed to be a gold-coloured necklace.

"How could she possibly trigger it?" one of the spirits said, and Megumi figured that he was Tomite. "That's …"

"I don't understand!" the teenage boy interjected, looking rather flustered.

"Taiitsu?" Uruki suddenly exclaimed, looking straight ahead. Everyone else, Megumi included, turned their attention to where Uruki was staring.

"What in the…?" Megumi broke off, feeling the pounding of her heart strengthening. Right there, standing on the edge of the bed, was another child. Megumi had never noticed her presence before; it was as if the child had appeared out of thin air.

"Taiitsu, what are you doing here?" Inami asked in a rather panicked tone. The child called Taiitsu did not respond. She lifted a stubby finger and pointed right at the baby girl in Rimudo's arms, smiling playfully.

"She's back," Taiitsu finally said. Everyone glanced at the little girl and then back to Taiitsu, their faces expressing utter confusion.

"Huh?" Megumi heard Uruki say in a strange tone. Taiitsu continued to point at the baby girl, that wide smile still etched on its face.

"You're finally back … Priestess of Genbu."

* * *

**Author's note:** Does this chapter seem a little too fast? I think it is. Probably due to the fact that I did it in the wee hours of the morning, so I wanted to get it done. I didn't really feel like stretching it further. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Cliffhangers! Gotta love 'em. Anyway, please review. Thanks!

**(April 1, 2011):** I can't believe I came up with a scene where Hkitsu and Uruki spoke to each other through their minds!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any works done by Yuu Watase.

**Chapter Four**

"That's not possible!" Tomite exclaimed. "How can … that baby be … Takiko?"

Taiitsu began to giggle, much to everyone's surprise. She then jumped from the end of the bed and landed on the wooden table with nonchalance, like a spring. The child then approached the little baby in Uruki's arms, looking at her with glee.

"She was reincarnated and brought back into this world."

"But, Takiko was never a person of this world, right?" Hikitsu asked. "How could she –"

"Because the priestess was no longer a person of this world and that of her own," Taiitsu intervened. Upon hearing the child's words, everyone in the room gasped, unable to comprehend what this had meant.

"What d'you mean?" Inami asked. "She came from a different world, didn't she?"

"Yes, but her body and soul no longer became a part of that world … after she was killed."

A dreadful silence descended upon the room, one so strong that it seemed to pierce through the air around them. The Genbu warriors could only stare speechlessly at the little baby girl, their eyes displaying an emotion of utter shock and disbelief. It was Hatsui who managed to break the deafening silence.

"Who … killed her?"

"It would not make a difference if I told you or not," Taiitsu replied, looking at the bewildered faces of the warriors. "You will find out eventually."

"So this baby really is her?" said Uruki, the one person who had not spoken since the truth was revealed. "This little girl … really is Takiko?"

Taiitsu nodded slowly.

The young king then gazed at the baby in his arms, his senses becoming completely numb. Everything around him felt distant and unreal, save the one small form wrapped tightly against his chest. He watched in silence as the little girl looked back at him with her raven-black eyes, those eyes that had been utterly familiar to him ever since they had met in the forest. She then smiled, a simple gesture that emanated such recognizable beauty it made Uruki drop to his knees. He understood now.

This was the woman. The one woman whom he had given his heart to, and had watched disappear before his very eyes. All this time, through out an entire agonising year, he had battled the demons within him, creatures determined to remind him relentlessly that he would never be whole again, because Takiko Okuda could never return to his arms. So now there she was, an innocent and beautiful baby, cuddled safely in his arms. A sudden emotion surged within him, reviving his frozen senses once more. The sensation welled up in his blue eyes, and tears filled with sheer love and ecstasy flowed down his cheeks, like an endless rain in a desolate month of November.

"She's here," Uruki managed to say, as he embraced the little girl. "I can't believe this! She's right here!"

Moments later, he felt the comforting touch of his fellow comrades; wide smiles and glistening eyes were evident on their faces, and they were sharing his joy.

"This would explain why the necklace glowed when she touched it," Hikitsu said, looking down at the baby girl. "This is wonderful."

"I always thought she seemed familiar," Inami added in, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Those eyes of hers, I've seen them before. It was during the time when we first met at the brothel in Konan."

"Do not rejoice just yet, Genbu Celestial Warriors."

Upon hearing this, everyone turned to look at Taiitsu. The child's face was solemn now, as if burdened by a task of unveiling an inconvenient truth.

"What d'you mean?" Uruki asked through tear-drenched cheeks.

"The priestess may very well be in danger of living a soulless life," Taiitsu explained. "For she was not supposed to have returned as a mere child."

"What? Why?" Tomite started. "You said she was reborn into this world!"

"There is a difference between rebirth and reincarnation. And Takiko had chosen the latter; therefore, she should've arrived as a full-grown woman."

"Then why… ?"

"Something had happened while she was traversing into this world. She was attacked by demons."

"Demons! How?" Hikitsu asked, apprehension written on his face.

"The process of her reincarnation awoke them, they sensed her presence. Therefore, they tried to destroy her. And by right, she should've already been consumed by those creatures."

"What stopped them?"

"Takiko's will," Taiitsu replied. "She fought them off, as best she could. But it must've been terribly painful for her, because now, every part of her memory has been taken away."

Uruki was shaking now, unable to accept what he had just heard. Takiko had been attacked, and he had not been there to protect her. He then tightened his embrace around the baby, as though afraid of losing her again.

"So now, she is doomed to live a meaningless life. For without her memories, she can never be whole."

The Genbu Celestial Warriors stood up in unison, anger and shock evident on their faces. They stared at Taiitsu, as though the child had insulted them.

"There must be a way!" Hatsui said. "There must be a way to save her!"

"Taiitsu, tell us now!" Inami demanded. "What can we do?"

The warriors watched in trepidation as Taiitsu closed her eyes.

"You have to retrieve her scattered memories, and return them to her. With each memory restored, she will evolve into an age of great significance during her previous life. But it would not be an easy task."

"It doesn't matter!" Uruki exclaimed, not caring how thunderous his voice was in the quiet night. "Where do we go? Where are her memories located?"

"Throughout the four countries," Taiitsu replied simply, and a smile etched on its face. "But exactly where, I will leave to all of you. You are willing to go the extra mile to save the priestess, am I correct?"

"Of course!" Uruki said, and the rest of his companions nodded in support.

"Then go and find them, as soon as possible. You can start by going to the country of Konan. Be wary, for these memories are constantly on the move. And I suggest you hurry, for I fear that there are more demons after her."

* * *

Megumi leaned against the wall, clasping her hands tightly against her chest and breathing deeply. She had heard everything that had happened inside the room behind her, and now her mind was reeling. She closed her eyes, trying to re-collect herself. After a moment, she heard the stern voice of Uruki.

"Let's not waste any time! We have to find those memories!"

"Hold on a moment, Uruki," said another male voice. "We have to think carefully."

"What's there to think about?" came a vibrant one. "I agree with Uruki, we have to gather Takiko's memories. We have to leave now."

"I know how much the both of you wish to save her," the only woman in the room, Inami, started. "The rest of us have as much desire to do so as well. But going about it with such recklessness will not solve anything. Uruki, you're the king of this country, I'm sure you would agree."

Silence ensued and Megumi pressed her ear against the doorway, determined to catch every word.

"All right, all right," came Uruki's frustrated voice. "We will start tomorrow then. We'll pack sufficient amounts of provisions and then … we'll travel to Konan."

When she heard those words, Megumi's heart pounded with furiousity. She clenched her fist, unable to take this feeling inside of her.

"I'm coming with you!" Megumi exclaimed, bursting through the door. "Please! Let me come with you, your Highness!"

The Genbu Celestial Warriors stared at the young woman standing by the doorway, the expression on their faces a cross between mortification and shock. But Megumi could hardly care, what she wanted was already said and now she was staring determinedly at the face of her stunned king, baby Takiko still in his arms.

"M-megumi!" Uruki stammered. "Did you hear…?"

"Yes! Everything!"

"What!" the spirit with navy-blue hair exclaimed. "Why you sneaky little –"

"I'm sorry! But I saw the baby crawling to your room. And I couldn't help but want to follow her. Then, one thing led to another. I'm really sorry!" Megumi cried, she then dropped to her knees. "Please forgive me, Your Highness!"

"No! Megumi, it's all right!" she heard Uruki say. She then felt him kneel down before her. "Megumi, right now I need you to keep all of this a secret, d'you understand?"

The young woman stared into the charming face of her king and nodded fervently.

"Thank you. Now, you may return to your room. Forget everything that happened here."

"What? But, your Highness, I want to come with you!" Megumi pleaded. "Please!"

"This girl can't be serious," Inami said in an annoyed tone. "She doesn't even know half of what's going on."

"But, I want to help you, your Highness!" Megumi explained herself, knowing that that was only half the reason. "I'll…take care of the baby. I'll tend to her, while you search for her memories. That way, it'll be easier for you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tomite said. "You listen here –"

"Wait, Tomite! She's right," Uruki cut in, to the surprise of everyone in the room. He then looked down at the baby in his arms. Takiko had finally fallen asleep, tugging her tiny fingers against Uruki's shirt.

"What are you talking about, Uruki?" Tomite asked in disbelief.

"Uruki, consider this carefully," said Hagasu, the tall warrior Megumi had seen standing quietly in a corner. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Takiko needs to be taken care of," Uruki finally responded, caressing the baby's cheeks with a finger. "Megumi can tend to her as we seek for her memories. It'll be much more convenient for all of us."

Upon hearing this, Megumi's face lit up, relief taking hold of her.

"But, Megumi, I need you to promise me something."

The young woman looked up into the face of Uruki, her heart beating wildly and her cheeks a deep shade of red. Her king leaned in towards her, and now they were only inches away.

"I need you to take absolute care of Takiko," Uruki said, his stunning eyes shining with conviction. "Please don't leave her sight. Protect her as if she were your own daughter. If anything were to happen to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself. Not ever. I can't lose her, not again."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hmm. The chapter's are getting shorter. This isn't good. Oh well, I'll try my best to lengthen the future ones all right? So, how is it so far? To your liking? D'you think I need to improve on certain things? Then tell me! But please don't be so harsh! haha!

So, I'm guessing that you readers can sense a little love-triangle going on here. If you didn't, then does that mean I have to try harder? Include more intimate scenes? HAHA! Yeah, well, I needed to add a little romantic drama to this story.

Oh yeah, HikitsuLover-818, yup, Takiko would definitely grow (sticking with a baby Takiko would be weird. haha!)! Pretty fast actually. It's more like an evolution. haha. i hope you're liking it so far. Anyway, please review! Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Five**

The Genbu Celestial warriors gathered their horses and stood before the towering main gates of the Hokkan palace, dressed in their most comfortable clothing and armed with their trusted weapons. They inspected the provisions strapped along the saddles of their horses, ensuring they had sufficient amount of necessities for what looked to be a long journey ahead. In the hour of dawn, the sun had only just crept over the horizon, casting a faint light across the palace courtyard. The subjects of the palace — servants, advisors and soldiers — watched in silence. Mugen was among them.

"Your Highness, are you certain you do not wish for soldiers to accompany you?" he asked Uruki. "At least it would boost your safety."

"It's all right," Uruki replied, tightening the straps on his horse. "My companions will suffice. Such large protection will only create unwanted attention. Besides, everything else has been pre-arranged right? Remember, the things that I've just told you about the baby, I wish for nobody else to find out."

The young king watched Mugen bow in compliance. He then turned his attention to Hikitsu and Tomite, both of whom were already on their horses.

"So, how does it feel to be in a living body again?" Uruki asked. "Must feel strange."

"It definitely is," Hikitsu replied, examining the palm of his hands. Even with just one of his companion's eyes visible to him, Uruki could see the elation it carried. "It's been a while since I've been able to touch anything. Taiitsu has been really generous."

Uruki returned the smile that his comrade gave him, knowing full well what he had meant. Last night, the magical being, Taiitsu, had restored the bodies of Hikitsu and Tomite. Unfortunately, it was only to serve the purpose of this task they had undertaken. The temporary vessels in which they had currently assumed would recede and die in time, and the two warriors would once again return to being lingering spirits.

"To be among the living again is just … great," Tomite said, clenching his fist with renewed vigour. "Looks to be another adventure for us. Just like old times, eh, Uruki?"

Uruki laughed in response. Suddenly, he heard a servant calling him. He turned and saw a group of maids approaching with Megumi in the lead, carrying a small bundle in her arms. She smiled shyly at Uruki and handed the baby over to him.

"Hello there, good morning," he said, as he placed his hands around baby Takiko, who was tightly wrapped in a blanket. Uruki watched as she breathed slowly, her eyes were closed and there was a faint smile across that calm face. Seeing her in such an adorable state, Uruki could not help but give a small laugh.

"Your Highness?" he heard Megumi address him. He suddenly realised that he was being watched and blushed slightly.

"What is it, Megumi?"

"Nothing, Your Highness, it's just that … I haven't seen you look so happy in quite a while. It gives me great joy."

"Oh … well, I _am_ happy. At least, I am right now."

"Uruki! Let's go already!" called Tomite. He, along with the rest of the Celestial warriors, was slowly making his way towards the main gates.

"Your Highness, what about me?" Megumi suddenly asked, realising that none of the warriors had offered her a ride.

"Oh, you'll be riding with me," Uruki replied, causing the young woman to gasp.

"Here, hold on to the baby. Careful now! Don't drop her. I'll help you up."

Tentatively, Megumi grabbed baby Takiko and felt Uruki place his hands on her waist, sending a wave of nervousness inside her. He lifted her up with ease as she saddled herself on the back of the horse; Uruki got on it soon after.

"All right, are we all set then?" he asked, reaching around Megumi's body to grab the reins.

"Uh … yes, Your Highness," the young woman muttered.

"Don't be nervous, all right? You'll be safe with me. I promised your brother I'd watch over you."

"I pray you have a safe and swift journey ahead, your Highness," Mugen suddenly said, he trailed his king who was making his way towards the main gates. "Please, protect my sister!"

"I will, don't worry!" Uruki replied. And with a final wave, he tapped his heel against the side of the horse and galloped out of the palace, with a silent Megumi seated before him.

* * *

"Uruki, how long more till we reach Konan?" a worn out Tomite asked, leaning against a wooden railing that lined the perimeter of a ship. "We've been sailing for days now."

Uruki, who was standing on the top deck, scowled at Tomite's incessant complaining. He and the rest of his companions were now aboard a modest-looking ship he had specially ordered for their journey. During the first day, they were forced to travel secretly along an isolated trail by horse all the way to a port nearby, so as to avoid unnecessary attention. It was an attempt that Uruki hoped was successful. So now they were far beyond the Hokkan territory, and were sailing straight ahead in the direction of the South.

"Shut it, will you? We'll be there soon," Uruki finally replied. He then looked up at the darkened sky, assessing the state of the wind.

"The weather seems to be all right. I guess we don't have much to worry about for now."

Suddenly, the sound of baby Takiko's cries were heard. Uruki and Tomite spun around in apprehension. They sprinted down the stairs and burst into the captain's cabin, only to find Megumi cradling the baby in her arms. She was whispering soft words into Takiko's ear. Despite her efforts in trying to calm Takiko, the baby simply would not stop crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Uruki asked. "Why is she crying like that?"

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. Let me check," Megumi said; she lifted the blanket that covered baby Takiko. "Oh, dear…I think I see the problem. I'll have to clean her now."

Upon hearing those words, Uruki and Tomite exchanged awkward glances. They blushed furiously, knowing what Megumi had meant.

"You mean…Takiko…she…uhm…" Tomite stammered, hardly capable of stringing his sentence together. "Ah! I'll think I'll leave now."

"Scared, are you?" a female voice suddenly said from behind. Uruki and Tomite turned around and found Inami leaning against the doorway casually. "Tsk! Tomite, are you embarrassed over such a natural thing?"

Struck by this sudden insult to his pride, Tomite gaped in outrage. He glared at Inami as the woman began to laugh.

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm not scared either! I'll prove it!" he said; he then went towards Megumi. "Give me the baby. I'll do the changing."

Hearing this, Uruki shouted in protest. He ran up towards them.

"You are not touching her! Are you crazy!" Uruki exclaimed, his face burning red. He then grabbed the baby from Megumi's grasp. "Let me do it!"

"WHAT?" Tomite shouted. "Oh ho! Just because you used to be Takiko's lover, doesn't mean you get to do this! Give me the baby!"

"'Used to be'? We still are! And you're not touching her! Stay away!"

It was now a tug of war between the two Celestial warriors, with poor baby Takiko stuck in the crossfire. Megumi could only watch helplessly as the two men before her took turns snatching the little girl from each other's arms. Eventually, Tomite won, and he now had a screaming Takiko in his clutches.

"HA! Looks like I'll be handling the baby!" he said triumphantly, sneering at a defeated Uruki.

Suddenly an odd stench reached his nostrils, causing his nose to twitch. "What is that awful smell?"

The young man then looked down at Takiko, she had stopped crying and was smiling sheepishly back at him. Tomite leaned in towards her and sniffed. Instantly, he cringed in disgust.

"Oh Genbu! She STINKS!" he yelled, causing his companions to laugh. "Argh! I can't… Ugh! Megumi, here you take her! I need to wash my hands."

* * *

_Are you certain about this?_

"Yes, I've seen it for myself. There's no doubt about it."

_Then, my calculations are correct…I had sensed that strange force before…and that scent was so familiar…_

"What do you wish for me to do?"

_Let it be for now. We shall see how far they go. But when the time comes, I will require your assistance. Continue with your duties as per normal. Do you understand?_

"Yes," the man replied, and he bowed as a mark of obedience. "I understand, my Lord Tegiru."

* * *

The ocean had turned violent, lashing its torrential waves relentlessly against the body of the ship. The sky had transformed into a dark and gloomy abyss, sending a deluge of rain towards the murky sea. The aggressive rocking of the ship was causing several people on board to lose their balance, and the ominous sound of creaking wood warned them all that the ship was on the verge of collapsing into the water.

"Hikitsu! Can't you do something?" Tomite exclaimed through the pouring rain. He, along with the rest on board, was soaking wet. He clung onto the wooden railing as the ship rocked from side to side. "Can't you hold the ship together with water?"

"That's too risky!" Hikitsu replied; he too was desperately grasping the main mast for support. "The state of the ship is too fragile. It'll only fall apart!"

"Is anybody hurt?" came Inami's voice from the quarterdeck; Hagasu, Tegu, Hatsui and Namame were surrounding her. "Are you two all right? Hikitsu? Tomite!"

"We're fine!" Tomite replied through the heavy rain. "But for how long, we don't know!"

In a sudden and violent move, the ship swerved to the right with a resounding creak. Tomite, who was caught completely off guard, felt his grip around the wooden railing break free and he slid down the deck.

"Tomite!" Hikitsu called out in panic. Something else caught his eye just then and he looked up to see a length of black hair soar directly above him. It wound itself tightly around Tomite's ankle, just as the young man was about to slide out of the side of the ship.

"Thank you, Inami!" Tomite said, as he grabbed onto the mast and tried to stand next to Hikitsu. "I owe you one!"

The door to the lower cabins burst open to reveal Uruki, who had his arm wrapped around the shivering form of Megumi. Baby Takiko was clasped tightly in the young woman's grasp; the child was unusually silent, considering the circumstances. They made their way as best as they could out of the doorway, holding onto the wooden staircase near the side of the ship to keep steady.

"Hold on to Takiko!" Uruki said, looking down at the baby with anxiety. "Don't lose her, Megumi!"

The quivering young woman could only nod her head, too cold to speak. She and Uruki joined Hikitsu and Tomite by the main mast, watching helplessly as the ocean's violent waves grew larger by the second.

"Shoot! What'll we do now!" Tomite asked. "Every sailor on board's been lost to the sea! We're the only ones left!"

"Look! Over there! Is that what I think it is?" Hatsui exclaimed, pointing at something beyond the sea. All eyes then followed the direction of his finger.

Further ahead, situated to the northeast, was a violent course of seawater that rotated in a perfect circle. Its centre was hollow, as the water that formed its shape spiralled down into the depths of the sea. Everything that floated in its wake spun in a vicious ring, and descended further into its core.

Uruki and his companions watched in horror as the whirlpool grew in intensity.

"Hikitsu, can't you control that thing?" Inami asked; her eyes fixed upon the impending destruction before her. "Can't you use water…?"

"And do what, exactly?" Hikitsu replied.

"Keh! Looks like I have no other choice!" Tomite exclaimed. Before anyone could stop him, he balanced his way towards the side of the ship and thrust his arms forward. Suddenly, a gush of silver vapour erupted from his palms, consuming the water below. The haze seemed to spread, mingling with saltwater and transforming into solid ice. Moments later, Tomite was left staring at the expansive sea of frozen water, and the ship now stood imprisoned within ice and frost.

"He t-turned the s-s-sea to ice!" Hatsui said in disbelief. "That's ama…"

"Tomite!" Hikitsu suddenly exclaimed, running over and catching his exhausted comrade. "Are you all right?"

Tomite did not respond, he laid in the arms of his companion, trying to catch his breath.

"That was terribly risky!" Inami said through the rain. "He could've lost every ounce of energy left in him!"

"Let's hope it's not too serious!" Hikitsu added in; he placed Tomite's limp arm over his shoulder and bolstered him on his feet. "Hopefully, he would be able to recover soon!"

"We have to move quickly!" Uruki ordered. "We have to get off the ship. I'm sure Tomite didn't freeze the entire ocean, only a portion of it. So the ice might break apart soon. There should be land nearby. Let's go!"

With that, the Genbu Celestial warriors and Megumi carefully made their way onto the frozen surface of the ocean. The uneven and jagged surface of the water, formed by the many gargantuan waves, made it difficult for them to traverse without slipping; the endless droplets of rain did nothing to ease their travel either. They stayed as compact as they could to ensure that nobody was left behind. Uruki then conjured a gust of warm air, allowing his comrades and Megumi to bask in its warmth.

After what felt like hours, the rain had finally begun to recede, much to the relief of the Genbu warriors. They had walked for quite a long distance, and up ahead, just above the horizon, they were able to make out a small island.

"Almost there!" Uruki said, he now had baby Takiko in his tight grasp. "We can –"

The young king stopped short, suddenly hearing what sounded like cracks. Everyone else paused as well, and their eyes slowly fell upon the frozen surface beneath their feet. Faint lines were coursing its way through the ice, eventually splitting apart and sending minuscule chips of ice into the air.

"Oh n-no…" Hatsui uttered, a wave of apprehension hitting him. "The ice…it's breaking apart!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey people! Sorry for not updating lately! Well, here's chapter 5! What d'you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!

Charmane - yeah, it does kinda seem that way. that's what i was worried about from the start. haha! but, i've made several amendments for future chapters so they won't feel Tsubasa-ish. i'll try the best i can, okay? i mean, it wouldn't be fair to you readers, after you guys have taken the time to read and review and stuff. so, yeah, i'll be careful. haha. thanks for reading and reviewing!

I am Alice Cullen- hahaha! it's all good! the love triangle adds to all the drama:)

**April 4, 2011:** One major modification I made was the villain. I had initially mixed up King Temudan and King Tegiru, and I've only realised it after checking my drafts recently. So it's King Tegiru now.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Six**

They watched with increasing trepidation as the icy floor beneath them shook and the cracks that lined its surface grew by every passing second. Saltwater began seeping through, gradually melting the ice all around. Suddenly, to the left, frozen waves collapsed into the water below, creating gigantic holes on the floor of the ice.

"All of you know what to do," Hagasu said, awakening the rest of his companions from their shocked state. There was a silent, yet resolute, air of understanding that surrounded them upon those words, as the warriors looked at one another.

Seconds later, Hatsui summoned his trusted iron cage and he, Namame and Tegu got inside. As if by some invisible force, the cage began spinning at rapid speed and sped across the melting ice in the direction of the small island up ahead. Hikitsu, who still had an exhausted Tomite clinging onto him, began muttering indecipherable words. Slowly, what looked to be a sphere made of pure water blossomed from underneath his feet. It then lifted the two warriors inches from the icy floor and soared after Hatsui's revolving cage.

"Inami," Hagasu said quietly. Inami nodded in response and placed an arm over her companion's shoulder. He conjured a strong force of wind around them and the two warriors vanished from sight in an instant.

"What? Hagasu can use the wind?" Megumi asked in mixed confusion and awe.

"He's… _borrowing_ my power," Uruki responded with a sly smile. He then handed baby Takiko to Megumi and lifted the young woman in his arms gently. "Let's go. Don't want to be left behind now, do we?"

With that, a rush of wind as strong as Hagasu's manifestation surrounded them and they disappeared in a trailing gust of warm air just as the icy floor below crumbled into the seawater.

* * *

Megumi clutched the little girl in her arms desperately, afraid that the furious gust of wind soaring in a perfect circle around them would hurl the child out of the young woman's grasp. It took a while before she felt Uruki land on solid ground and she opened her eyes.

The fierce stream of air that had previously clouded her vision began to diminish, and she found herself on the shorelines of a beach. Uruki then helped her on to her feet, and just as he did, another swirling inferno of wind erupted behind them to reveal Hagasu and Inami. They joined Uruki and Megumi by the edge of the shore, and the three warriors stared intensely at the glistening ocean, as though expecting something to happen.

Apparently, the layer of ice that Tomite conjured had spread its way to this side of the island, and as expected, its surface was already beginning to crack. Despite the rain having subsided, the sky was turning dark as the sun crept its way beneath the horizon. The atmosphere, surprisingly, was becoming rather warm.

"Where're the others?" Megumi asked. "Did something happen?"

The Genbu warriors did not respond, they simply stood there next to one another and gazed at the sea of melting ice. As if on cue, a spherical form took shape in the distance just above the surface, drawing ever nearer. Megumi recognized it immediately as Hatsui's iron cage and her face lit up in relief. Right behind it, she was able to make out the looming figure of Hikitsu with a limp Tomite next to him.

"You guys all right?" Uruki asked when all of his fellow warriors were safely on land.

The iron cage burst open and an exhausted Hatsui came out, followed by Tegu and Namame. They nodded their heads as a sign that they were unharmed. Everyone then congregated around Tomite, who was the only unconscious figure in the group.

"He should be all right," Hikitsu said, placing a palm on Tomite's forehead. "All he needs is some time to recover his energy. Where are we anyway?"

"Don't know," Uruki responded, turning his attention to his surroundings. The calm beach looked deserted and there was no hint of life amidst the towering trees in the distance. The warm air carried the scent of something rather strange and it did nothing to ease the young king. It was almost as though this island had been completely abandoned — for a deathly reason.

"This place just doesn't feel right," Uruki continued, feeling a sense of discomfort. "I honestly think we shouldn't be here."

"You're not the only one who feels that way," Inami said. "But we have no other choice, seeing Tomite's condition. We should stay the night here."

Hikitsu suddenly reached into his shirt and took out the holy necklace. He then handed it to Megumi. "Take this. Wear it around the priestess. It belongs to her, after all."

Megumi did as she was told. She and the warriors then made their way slowly into the forest ahead, hoping to remain hidden till they could continue their travel to the country of Konan.

* * *

_Have you located them?_

"Yes, my lord," the young man replied, bowing his head. "They're currently taking refuge on an island not too far from Konan, or so my spies have told me."

_Knowing their capabilities, they would probably make it to that country soon enough. Tsk, tsk. This will not do…_

"I understand, my lord. I will see to it immediately."

* * *

Baby Takiko was lying gently on the soft blanket before the watchful eyes of the Genbu Celestial warriors. She smiled gently at the many faces looking down at her, feeling completely safe and secure in their presence. Megumi placed a hand on her forehead and stroked her hair gracefully, soothing the child to sleep.

She and the Celestial warriors were resting within the forest, they were careful to stay within close proximity to the beach so as not to get lost. Darkness had descended completely and Uruki had to start a fire. To everyone's relief, Tomite had finally awoken and they were now encircling their only source of warmth and light, at the same time contemplating on their next move.

"Looks like a dead end for us," Inami said, her face showing annoyance. "All thanks to that whirlpool. Are you certain that Konan is close by, Uruki?"

"Yes," her companion responded firmly. "I managed to check the map before we set off. I remembered Mugen telling me about a small island just east of Konan as well. This must be the one he's referring to. Anyway, I'll travel to Konan myself first thing tomorrow and once I arrive, I'll get a ship to transport all of you."

"By yourself? With the wind?" Hikitsu said in a rather scrutinising tone. "Who knows how long it would take? It'll sap your energy right off you. No, it's too risky. There must be another way."

"Exactly my point, there _isn't _any other way," Uruki argued, feeling slightly offended that his fellow warrior doubted his abilities. "I can manage, Hikitsu. I'll be careful."

"But –"

"I'll accompany you," Hagasu interjected. The rest of the warriors looked over at their stoic comrade, taken slightly by surprise at his suggestion. "I'll go with Uruki tomorrow. Remember, I can use the wind as well."

Uruki and Hagasu looked at each other, neither of them saying a word. Nothing but the crackling of the campfire broke the silence, its light casting shadows that danced on their faces. It became obvious that the both of them were trying to read the other's expression. And after a while, Uruki nodded in agreement.

"All right, it's settled then," Inami said with a serious, yet uncertain, look. The warriors were then engulfed in silence after that.

"It's weird," Tomite began in an attempt to start a conversation. "After everything that's happened, you'd think that Takiko would be traumatised by now."

"She wouldn't be Takiko if she _were_ frightened," Uruki responded, glancing over at the slumbering child next to Megumi. "At least we know she's safe, and that's what's –"

Uruki stopped short, suddenly sensing an ominous vibe in the air around him. His fellow companions stared at him with apprehension as he stood up and watched the surrounding trees. He could sense it — that unusual presence. Something was close by. In fact, it was watching them right at that moment. The rest of the warriors, Megumi included, stood on their feet and observed their surroundings as well. The sound of rustling leaves seemed to carry with it a warning and it unnerved the Genbu warriors. They heightened their senses, determined to pick out the source of this sensation.

Then it happened.

A black silhouette leaped from atop the highest tree, its shape slender and yet intimidating. In the split second that the figure merged with the full moon above, Uruki caught sight of that mysterious form and thought his mind was playing tricks with him. He stopped in his tracks; obviously stunned by what he thought had been an illusion.

"Uruki! Look out!" the young king heard Tomite's panicked voice, awakening him from his frozen state. He leaped aside just as the figure threw what looked to be a spear in his direction; its sharp tip pierced violently into the ground just inches away.

All eyes followed that mysterious form as it landed gracefully on a tree branch, its raven-black hair flowing gracefully with the night breeze. The light of the fire illuminated that face and sent shockwaves throughout the clearing.

"It…can't be!" Inami stammered, staring at the young woman above. "She looks…exactly like Takiko!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey people. Here's chapter 6 for you! Hope you enjoyed it; if you didn't, then tell me how I can improve! Is it too fast-paced? Haha.

Anyway, I've just read chapters 24 and 25 of Perfect World Vol. 11. I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't read them yet, all I can say is that Tamahome did a better job in maintaining his sanity after the loss of those he loved, unlike Uruki. I gotta admit, I'm beginning to like Uruki less and less (I can sense Uruki fans taking out their pitch forks already. o.O). It's hard for me to explain why, though. Probably because I think he should cut Takiko some slack. As the story progresses, I feel even more sorry for her. When she's exhausted, I feel exhausted as well! LOL.

All right then! Again, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update with the next one soon! Take care people:)

**April 3, 2011:** I had to remove and change certain parts of this chapter because I felt that they didn't fit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Seven**

"But it can't be her!" Hikitsu exclaimed in disbelief, glancing at the child in Megumi's arms. "Takiko's right there!"

The mysterious, yet familiar-looking, young woman atop the tree branch leaped off and landed on the ground gently. She appraised the warriors standing around her, her expression revealing that she was neither provoked nor intimidated. Everything about this woman clad in robes had an uncanny resemblance to the Takiko Okuda the Genbu warriors knew, from those black eyes to that air of authority she emanated.

The warriors twitched in apprehension as she pointed a finger at the baby wrapped in Megumi's arms. Without warning, she sprinted in Megumi's direction.

"NO!" Uruki shouted in anger, placing himself before a shell-shocked Megumi. He thrust his arms forward, sending a swirling stream of air towards the mysterious woman before him. But with unnatural reflexes, the woman kicked off the ground and soared high into the sky.

"That is definitely _not_ Takiko!" Tomite exclaimed, gaping at the figure gliding above the trees. She dived towards Megumi again, determined to attack the baby in her arms.

This time, Inami and Hikitsu stood in her way, releasing thick locks of black hair and streams of water respectively. Once again, the woman averted them with ease and the two warriors narrowly escaped being hit by two daggers the woman had drawn.

"She's really beginning to annoy me!" Inami said. Suddenly, she saw the small form of Tegu running to the middle of the clearing and looking directly at the woman standing in the distance. Silence ensued.

"Tegu…?" Hagasu finally called out. Then, his brother opened his mouth and a voice emanated from within him; it reverberated throughout the forest with such ferocity that it shook the ground beneath their feet. The rest of his companions, though unaffected by his power, were forced slightly off balance due to the violent quake.

The mysterious woman was now kneeling on the ground, her hands pressed tightly against her ears as she tried desperately to block the sound piercing mercilessly in her head. Even from a distance, the warriors could see that she was suffering excruciating pain. Veins lining her arms were throbbing and threatening to burst. She was trembling furiously, unable to control the invisible force gushing relentlessly into her body.

"Megumi, look away," Uruki said.

But something was not quite right.

"What's going on with her?" Tomite asked, staring at the woman kneeling on the ground. Two small stumps were protruding from her back, and it was growing in size by every second. Eventually, the skin that concealed this ghastly growth was ripped apart and everyone watched in shock and horror as a pair of black wings sprouted from her back, splattering crimson blood onto the grass.

The woman looked up at the Genbu warriors and the striking resemblance she bore with Takiko Okuda vanished. For those eyes were replaced with bright yellow holes, lidless and menacing. Her teeth had turned to razor-sharp fangs that were oozing with saliva. It was a horrendous scene to witness.

"Wh-what in the w-world is she?" Hatsui stuttered.

"She's a demon," Inami replied. "There's no doubt about it."

Suddenly, the creature flapped its black wings and took off from the ground; with a final malicious smile, it disappeared into the night. It was then that the ground shook once more, catching several of the warriors off balance. Some of them turned their eyes to Tegu and Namame, thinking that it was their doing, but the both of them were just as perplexed. And then a groan as loud as thunder echoed throughout the forest. Several trees on either side of them were uprooted as the quake grew in intensity.

"What in the world's going on now?" Tomite exclaimed through the resounding roar in the night.

Uruki and Hagasu conjured a force of wind around them and soared above the trees, hoping to catch sight of what was going on. And they got their answer.

"Th-this place isn't an island…" Uruki managed to say, despite the shock that overcame him. He stared at what lay directly beneath.

"…We've been standing on the back of a demon," said Hagasu, who was equally horrified at what he was seeing.

Another gigantic roar echoed through the forest, shaking the trees and everything in its wake. Uruki and Hagasu watched in stunned silence as the demon raised its head from above the seawater. Just like the mysterious woman that had attacked them, the creature had yellow and lidless eyes; its protruding fangs were large and threatening.

Seconds later, tremendous wings that were the size of entire islands burst out of the surface of the water. Its scaly surface was lined with veins and they stretched several miles across the sea. It was an incredibly daunting sight. Realising the danger that was to come, Uruki and Hagasu descended onto the ground and warned their companions about the creature that their very feet were standing on.

"Gah! Are you serious?" Tomite exclaimed, staring at the ground in horror. "Wh-what's it planning to do?"

"I can only think of one answer..." Uruki said and before he could continue, he caught sight of those giant pair of wings reaching up to the heavens. They gave one violent swing, and Uruki felt his stomach churn. All around him, he could hear the strong and steady sound of those wings flapping. The ground beneath them shook violently, and the Genbu warriors and Megumi tried as best they could to balance themselves.

"The creature's taking off!" Uruki said through vicious gusts of wind blowing against them. "Let's get out of the forest and see where it's headed!"

The warriors and Megumi raced towards the edge of a cliff. There, they saw the demon's gigantic head — hideous and covered in scales. It seemed to be gliding towards a particular direction, as though it had a pre-determined destination. Uruki and his companions waited with anxiety as the ferocious-looking demon glided through the night sky.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally caught sight of a stretch of land in the distance. They realised, to their surprise, that it was the southern land of Konan.

Suddenly, the demon opened its mouth and roared, its large fangs soaked in saliva, the thirst for meat was evident in those yellow eyes.

"D'you th-think it's g-going to attack p-people there?" Hatsui asked, his voice raked with worry.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it!" Inami said, looking at her companions with determination. "We have to prevent this demon from landing on Konan."

"But how?" Tomite asked. "I can't freeze it over. If we did that, we would only end up killing ourselves when it crashes into the ocean."

"We'll have to _tame_ it down!" Hikitsu suggested. And without hesitation, he positioned himself at the edge of the cliff and began to mutter a spell.

Instantly, snakes made of pure water burst out from within him. They soared in the direction of the demon's long neck and wrapped themselves around it. Feeling a violent grasp around its neck, the demon roared in pain and sank closer to the sea below.

"Hikitsu wouldn't be able to hold it on his own for long," Inami said. She then looked at Hagasu standing beside her. "We have to help him. You understand, right?"

Hagasu stared at his comrade, reading her stern expression. He twitched a little for he understood what she meant. The stoic man then leaned in and placed his lips gently on Inami's. He then quickly withdrew.

"Are they…?" Megumi asked Uruki, taken by surprise at this display of affection.

"No, it's not what you think. Inami's only allowing Hagasu access to her power," Uruki explained curtly.

Inami and Hagasu then stood alongside Hikitsu. Immediately, they conjured a long stream of black hair, which they wound tightly around the demon's neck. Together, the three of them pulled back and the creature was forced even lower towards the sea. It was shrieking now, engulfed in excruciating pain.

"The rest of you find a place to hide!" Hikitsu demanded; his face covered in perspiration. "Hurry!"

"H-here! Get i-in!" Hatsui exclaimed. He summoned his iron cage and allowed everyone else to enter. Once they were safely inside, the three remaining warriors standing before the edge of the cliff took several steps back — extending their self-made leashes wound tightly around the demon — and readied themselves for what was to come. With a combined force, they further tightened their grip on the demon's neck.

"We're… close enough… to sea," Inami said, trying hard to catch her breath. She then looked at the ocean below. "When… it lands in the water, we should… be all right. The impact shouldn't… cause too much… harm."

"The creature's dropping even lower! LET GO!" Hikitsu instructed. The three warriors released their grip on the demon's neck in unison. They clung desperately onto the ground as the demon soared downwards with immense velocity. Its head was lolling about limply, too overcome with intense pain. The surface of the sea was coming ever closer and threatened to collide at full force. The ferocity of the wind blowing against the three warriors was beginning to make them feel queasy. Their long hair blew about their faces as they tried hard to remain rooted to the demon's body and to maintain composure.

"You idiots! Get in here!" Uruki exclaimed as he opened the cage. He then reached out for his fellow companions and pulled them inside one by one. The Genbu warriors and Megumi hung on to one another as they felt the creature diving further downwards. Hatsui was giving his all as he spun the cage at top speed to counter the violent force of the wind threatening to push them out of the forest and into the night. Then…

They felt their bodies collide with immense force as the demon crashed into the water. Its impact was so great that several of them thought they were already done for. They felt the pressure of salt water pressing against the iron cage as they sunk deeper and deeper into the sea. With the help of his companions, Hatsui fought against the pressure and forced the circular cage open, allowing everyone inside to get out and reach the surface.

"Megumi! Give... Takiko... to me... now!" Uruki demanded, barely able to catch his breath. His face was filled with worry as he reached out for the crying form of baby Takiko. Her face was already turning blue.

Once in his arms, Uruki placed his lips gently against the baby's cheeks and sent a warm gust of wind throughout her small body. Everyone else watched in anxiety as they threaded the surface of the water. Relief took over them when Takiko began to quiet down.

"She'll be fine," Uruki said, almost in a whisper. His nerves had finally relaxed as he watched Takiko lying calmly within the tight grasp of his left arm. "Thank goodness she's all right."

Silence ensued; it was as though everyone was still too caught up with what had happened just moments ago, knowing full well that they had barely escaped death.

The demon did not reappear, confirming that it did not survive the collision.

Eventually, Hatsui spoke up. "W-we should get to sh-shore. I can see K-Konan up ahead."

* * *

**Author's note:** I've finally updated. My sincerest apologies for taking such a long time. I was busy with school projects and assignments. Truth be told, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, and to make up for it, I'm gonna start on the next one this instant. And, yes, the upcoming chapter will explain everything that just happened (with that Takiko-turn-demon thing). Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Eight**

The beach on that warm night was completely quiet and deserted, fortunately for Uruki and his companions. There was barely any sign of life amidst the darkness and all that was audible was the sound of crickets and the lapping of waves against the shore. After what seemed like an eternity, the eight Genbu warriors and Megumi finally arrived at the calm shoreline of the Konan Empire.

"Where…should we go?" Tegu asked, breathing deeply while wringing his soaked clothing.

"We should keep going," Hagasu responded. "Till we find shelter; staying in the open wouldn't be wise."

As if by command, Namame conjured the earth beneath its miniature feet. Everyone else watched — drenched from head to foot — as a mixture of rocks, mud and sand swarmed Namame's tiny body, eventually growing in size and taking the shape of a gigantic horse.

They got on it and rode off into the distant night.

"Megumi, how's Takiko?" Tomite asked suddenly while they were travelling across a field. "She's not too cold, is she?"

"Oh! No, she's fine," Megumi responded, taken slightly by surprise at having finally been acknowledged by a Genbu warrior who was _not_ Uruki. She looked down at baby Takiko and then to the stern form of her king (she could only manage to look at the back of his head); she tightened her grip around the child, determined to keep her warm.

"I'm soaked," Inami suddenly said, appraising her clothes. 'We've got to dry ourselves soon or we'll catch a cold."

"There should be a village nearby," Tomite said, squinting in the direction ahead. "I mean, how big is this country?"

"We've lost our provisions too," Hikitsu added. "We have to find some food to re-energise."

"We can hunt for food," Hagasu said. "But what we should focus on now is to find –"

"Look! Over there!" Tegu interjected, pointing to his right. There stood a dilapidated hut, with half of its roof caved in and the door and windows missing. Namame made a turn and stopped directly before the run down house, allowing its companions and Megumi to get off.

"Uruki, could you help set up a fire?" Tomite asked, as he was just about to enter the house. But his companion did not respond. Uruki merely glanced back at Tomite, his expression showing that he was deeply troubled. Then he approached Megumi.

"Is Takiko all right?" he asked in a quiet voice, looking down at the baby girl in Megumi's arms. The young woman nodded in response, wondering why Uruki was asking her this.

"What about you?"

"Oh! I'm fine, your Highness. Thank you for asking."

With that, Megumi watched as her king walked off in the direction of a forest up ahead.

"What's the matter with him?" Inami asked, staring after Uruki as his tall shape disappeared into the trees. Tomite shrugged, looking just as perplexed.

* * *

Uruki felt his legs carrying him across an unknown trail, his mind dwelling upon something that refused to leave him at peace. He walked on until the soft streaming of a river awoke him from his daze. He looked up and gazed upon the tranquil landscape that lay before him. Such a picture of peace was a complete paradox to the bombardment of emotions within him. He felt anxious, saddened, troubled and ill at ease.

He sat down on the grass and stared at the surface of the water, his face revealing that he was deep in contemplation. Suddenly, footsteps were heard from behind him and he turned his head around.

"Hatsui, what're you doing here?" he asked, taken by surprise to see the figure of his companion standing by a tree. "How did you find me?"

"I'm s-sorry, I… followed y-you," Hatsui answered, looking rather embarrassed. "I c-couldn't help n-n-noticing how…d-distracted you were, so I…I w-wanted to know if you were o-okay."

"You followed me?" Uruki asked, raising an eyebrow at his own inability to sense Hatsui's presence earlier. He realised how severely distracted he must have been and could not help but give a small laugh at his carelessness.

"Come here and join me, Hatsui."

The two warriors sat there before the edge of the river in complete silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Uruki was never a conversationalist, but he still found it odd how he had travelled for so long with this boy and yet they had never had a decent talk together.

"It's… been quite a rough journey, hasn't it?" Uruki suddenly asked, feeling the need to break the awkward silence. Hatsui nodded in response. A few seconds of silence ensued again before the teenage boy finally spoke up.

"But… I'm g-glad that w-we made it this f-far. I r-really wish to h-help the p-p-priestess. I want her to g-go back to the w-way she w-was."

"Me too," Uruki said quietly. "But I never expected things to fall apart so soon. It's quite mind-boggling."

"Fall a-apart? Is…is th-that why y-you're so u-upset, Uruki?"

"Yes, kind of. But what's really bothering me is…that demon…"

"The o-one th-that looked e-exactly like the p-priestess?"

"Yes. The moment I saw that face, I… really thought that was Takiko. To see that demon come out of that body really unsettled me. There's this strange feeling inside me; I can't describe it. And now, I can't get it out of my head. What if… that demon really _was_ Takiko?"

"That is true to an extent, King Uruki," said a familiar child-like voice from out of the blue. Uruki and Hatsui spun around and found the small shape of Taiitsu standing next to a tree.

"It's y-you!" Hatsui exclaimed.

"Wh-what did you say, Taiitsu?" Uruki asked, unsure if he had heard right. Taiitsu then approached the two Genbu warriors, looking up at them with those slit-like eyes.

"That demon was one of many that had attacked Takiko during the process of her reincarnation," Taiitsu explained. "During the struggle, Takiko's memories had been ripped out of her. And as a result, several of the demons had absorbed them."

"_Ab-absorbed?_" Hatsui said in bewilderment. "C-can such a th-thing h-happen?"

"Of course," Taiitsu responded calmly. "Human memories can resemble any form or shape in the Universe of the Four Gods. One can so easily lose it if not careful enough. Why do you think the process of rebirth and reincarnation carries such heavy risks? This is why the demon that had attacked all of you looked exactly like Takiko. It bears Takiko's memories, and thus carries part of her soul within itself."

"Then… that demon is the key to saving Takiko!" Uruki said, his heart racing with excitement. "Since it absorbed Takiko's memories..."

"You have to remember that there is more than one demon that has taken her memories," Taiitsu continued. "Annihilating these demons will result in the destruction of Takiko's memories as well, because they have become one with these creatures."

"Wait, what!" Uruki exclaimed, the feeling of elation turning into a mix of confusion and anger. "Then how can we possibly retrieve her memories?"

"You have to _awaken_ them. Reviving these memories will allow them to separate from their hosts. Such awakening will drive the memory out of the demon's body, and it will then return to its rightful owner."

"H-how do w-we r-revive these m-memories?" Hatsui asked.

"There are many ways, of course," Taiitsu said with a wide and playful smile. She then made a turn and giggled. "You are about to find out. Good luck warriors."

"No, wait!" Uruki called out. But he barely took a step forward before the majestic being vanished from sight.

"D-did you h-hear wh-what she s-said?" Hatsui began in apprehension. "I…I th-think something's g-going to h-happen!"

Just as Uruki was about to respond, he felt it — an ominous presence looming. He and Hatsui stood in complete silence next to each other, both listening intently to their surroundings. It was lurking somewhere close by; Uruki could sense it. A sudden wave of determination surged within him and he clenched his fists. He was yearning to confront that demon. He wanted it to come out from wherever it was hiding right then and there. The thought of a full-grown Takiko almost in his reach was compelling him on, driving his entire being.

"Hatsui, go back and warn the others," he suddenly said. "Tell them everything that Taiitsu said."

"What…wh-what about y-you?"

"I'll take care of this."

"B-but…"

"Just go! Hurry! The creature's coming!"

Uruki watched as Hatsui ran off, his silhouette diminishing as he went further beyond the trees. And right at that moment, from the corner of his eye, he saw a black form flash from above the trees. He waited patiently from where he stood, all the while tracing that scent.

Suddenly, a slim figure landed on the grass with grace, standing a fair distance away from Uruki. He did not make a move however, merely staring at the familiar face of his beloved. The young woman before him then broke into a sinister smile, as if egging him on.

The wind in the night seemed to grow in intensity; the violent rustling of leaves was proof of that. The atmosphere all around them had intensified, bringing with it hushed excitement.

"I swear," Uruki began, his eyes burning with conviction. "I'm going to get you for wearing her pretty face over that disgusting one of yours."

* * *

**Author's note:** Say what? Uruki vs Takiko?

Fyi, I wanted to get this chapter done asap. I'm really sorry for ending it like this, but I have assignments and projects to focus on now. I thought that, with the little time I had, I could finish up chapter 8 by tonight. I'll update soon.

**April 3, 2011:** I edited Hatsui's dialogues so that he would sound like he was stuttering. I can't believe I missed out such an important detail! _(slaps self)_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Nine**

Megumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment whilst sitting against the windowless wall of the run down house. The feel of wet cloth clinging onto her skin made her feel uneasy and cold, but she tried her best to put it off. Despite the warm atmosphere, she wanted nothing but the warmth and comfort of a large fire.

Baby Takiko was seated on her lap, gazing at the people around her with innocent curiosity.

"Uruki's sure taking his time collecting firewood," Tomite said in an irritated tone, as he looked out of the doorway. "By the time he arrives we'll probably die of pneumonia."

But his complaining was left ignored by the rest of his companions, and Megumi could only look on despondently. This journey had been extremely taxing for everyone, and it was becoming difficult for the warriors to maintain belief that they would come out of it successfully. From the beginning, there had only been one reason for them to pursue this cause, and that reason was resting right on Megumi's lap.

"I doubt he's actually collecting fire wood, Tomite," Hikitsu said, breaking the silence. "I think he has other things on his mind right now."

At his words, everyone turned to look at Takiko, watching her as she traced a tiny finger across the dirt floor in amusement. She lifted her finger and stared at her masterpiece, breaking into giggles that filled the dilapidated house. It was strange how the life of the priestess hung in the balance, and yet, she was hardly aware of the danger.

"Yeah, well, Uruki's not the only one worried about her," Tomite muttered under his breath, he then bent down and carried the baby in his arms. "I know everyone's feeling defeated. But c'mon! We can't give up just yet! I didn't arrive at this point for nothing, and I'm sure the rest of you feel the same. What would Takiko say if she were in her full form?"

"Inspiring speech," Inami said sarcastically. "But that still doesn't undermine the fact that we're lost, with neither food nor water, and soaking wet from head to foot. I appreciate you trying to lift our spirits, but what we all need to do right now is keeping ourselves _alive_. Now, since nobody here is willing enough to search for firewood — and I'm certain that our king is off _wallowing _in miseryon his own somewhere — I'll go and –"

"Always the commanding woman," Hikitsu interjected calmly with a small smirk. Inami remained quiet and stared at her companion. Hikitsu then stood up and sighed.

"Don't worry," he began. "I shall go and search for firewood. Won't take long."

Just then, hurried footsteps were heard from outside. Everyone looked out the door and saw Hatsui approaching them frantically. As the young boy stopped before them — his face covered in sweat and his wide eyes full of fear and worry — they knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Lead us to Uruki," Hikitsu said, not needing any explanation.

* * *

Uruki dug his heels deep into the ground, his body standing firm and determined. He could feel the hard pumping of his pulse as he clenched his fists tightly, he could hear the intensity of the wind howling around the clearing. But all the while, his vision was fixed upon that one figure standing before him — the woman he yearned for yet could not reach out to.

He had to refrain himself from coming up to her and wrapping himself around her, he tried as best he could to remind himself that she was not really the woman he loved, for behind that beautiful mask was a demon. He had to remember that… he must!

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Uruki said, his tone harsh. "Or are you going to fight me?"

He was not sure whether that was a smart thing to say, because he knew battling this demon would risk destroying part of Takiko's memory. But he could not think of any other alternative, not at the moment at least. Recalling what Taiitsu had said, Uruki knew he had to find a way to awaken the memory inside this demon.

"Can you even talk?" Uruki taunted. He watched as the Takiko before him smirked, her mischievous demeanour was a stark contrast from the Genbu no Miko he knew. And it frustrated him somehow.

"Come on then! COME ON! FIGHT ME –"

A flash of black engulfed his field of vision for a split second, and then a pair of raven-black eyes met his. Right at that moment, he felt something collide against his body and before he knew it, he was thrown across the river.

_Damn it! She's fast!_ Uruki thought to himself as a deluge of water enveloped him.

Everything was happening too quickly, even for him. It was almost impossible to think. The pressure was beginning to take its toll and the light of the moon was already fading. He tried to reach out for the surface but the demon clinging onto his chest was pushing him further into the depths. Was this it? Was he already meeting his end?

"WIND!" he cried out in the water, though his voice did not come out. A flash of light erupted and the mark on Uruki's chest glowed. With the help of the wind, the water around him began to form a vacuum and Uruki could feel himself rising closer and closer towards the surface.

His lungs felt wonderfully liberated as he breathed in fresh air. Everything was freezing cold and the clothes he donned were clinging onto his body. It took a while before Uruki opened his eyes, but as he did he realised the demon that was holding onto him was gone.

"Where did she go?" Uruki asked himself whilst floating above the river. He was already in his female form, looking around the area for a sign of the demon. Uruki then turned his gaze to the water below him, readying himself for what he expected to emerge from within it. But the water remained calm.

"Uruki! HEY!" a familiar voice called from a distance. Uruki looked up and saw his companions and Megumi. Tomite was standing by the very edge of the shore, waving his arms about.

"The demon's somewhere around here!" Uruki shouted, sensing that strange air once more. "I can smell it! Be careful! Don't let it come close to Taki –"

"LOOK OUT!"

Tomite's voice was the last thing Uruki heard before a rush of wind swept past him and he was flung across the air. He winced in pain as he collided against a large tree, with the demon pushing against his body.

"Takiko…" Uruki whispered, recognising that raven-black hair pressing onto the right of his cheek. The demon was apparently still in human form. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in mixed anger and determination. He mustered his strength to summon the wind. But then he stopped. No! He could not conjure the wind. He would only end up slicing the demon into pieces, destroying Takiko's memory as well.

"URUKI!" he heard a female voice exclaim in horror. Uruki opened his eyes and saw Megumi, who was carrying the baby, and the rest of his companions running in his direction. Panic struck him.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" he warned. But it was too late; the demon caught sight of the group fast approaching and released her grip around Uruki. The creature turned and made a giant leap in the direction of Megumi, who then froze in her tracks. Within that split second, Hagasu stood in front of her and blocked her from the demon's view. He thrust his arms forward in an attempt to launch a stream of wind towards it.

"NO! DON'T!" Uruki cried out in sheer panic. Instinctively, he manifested himself directly behind the demon and pulled the creature down, using himself as a shield against the violent torrent of Hagasu's wind. Consequently, the clothes on his back were almost ripped apart, and parts of his skin oozed with blood.

"Uruki! What are you doing?" he heard Inami exclaim in confused anger. But before he could explain, the demon looked right up at him through Takiko's raven-black eyes, stunning him.

"Ta… Takiko…?" Uruki uttered, sensing something strange through those eyes. There was a battle going on within this creature in Takiko's form, he could tell. Emotions were racing through her face, and she was fighting a powerful urge. Then it happened. Those familiar black eyes began to transform. Within seconds, a pair of hollow yellow ones was staring back at Uruki. Veins were lining those arms and crimson blood spattered on the grass behind the creature as it began to sprout its stark black wings.

The demon spun around and set its sights on the baby wrapped in Megumi's arms. It then opened its mouth, revealing sharp fangs that were oozing with saliva, and sent a piercing roar through the night. It made its way in Megumi's direction.

"Not again!" Uruki managed to say through gritted teeth as he lunged on the creature and pulled it back with all the energy he could muster. The demon began thrashing about, grabbing Uruki's arms with sharp nails and attempting to pull them apart. But Uruki remained firm, trying as best he could to restrain the creature to the ground. The remaining warriors made a move to assist him but he demanded them to stay away, much to their confusion.

Without warning, Uruki conjured the wind around him and the creature, shutting out the rest of his companions.

"What is he doing?" Inami asked.

"W-wait, wait!" Hatsui cried, watching the scene before him anxiously. "T-taiitsu said… that…"

"Huh? Taiitsu?" Tomite asked in confusion. "She was here? What did she say?"

"T-Taiitsu said that w-we can't kill these demons because they bear T-Takiko's m-memories! They ab-absorbed the miko's m-memories when t-they at-attacked her during her r-reincarnation p-process!"

"These demons absorbed Takiko's…" Hikitsu trailed off, overwhelmed with shock upon hearing this. "That explains the remarkable resemblance!"

"Then what are we going to do!" Tomite exclaimed in frustration, staring at the vortex of wind before him. "Uruki… I don't think he can hold on much longer!"

* * *

"Come on! I know you're in there!" Uruki cried out amidst the strong wind. "I _know_ you're there… TAKIKO!"

The creature wrapped tightly in his arms was writhing and struggling, determined to break free. The combination of the violent wind and Uruki's sheer strength was keeping it rooted to the ground, much to the creature's rage. Finally, it opened its mouth and sent another piercing roar. It then plunged its sharp fangs deep into Uruki's right arm.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Uruki bellowed in absolute pain, feeling sharp teeth digging deeper and deeper into his skin. Images were reeling mercilessly through his mind, and his heart was beginning to swell with intense emotions. He had to let it out; it was threatening to burst through his chest.

"TAKIKOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a bright light erupted. Uruki watched as the demon's eyes lit up and it began to tremble aggressively. The creature parted its fangs from Uruki's right arm, causing him to wince in pain. He then watched with shock and horror as the veins lining the demon's body began to expand. The creature then let out a giant penetrating scream as its own flesh began to tear, releasing crimson blood. Seconds later, it collapsed onto the ground, frozen stiff as though covered in ice.

The circle of wind gradually began to recede and eventually vanished, revealing a stunned Uruki. He could only stare at the horrendous and blood-soaked scene before him, unable to register what had just happened.

"Oh my goodness!" came the terrified voice of Megumi.

"Uruki! Are you all right?" said Tomite as he ran towards his fellow warrior. "What happened?"

"I… don't know," was Uruki's dazed reply. "It began to bleed and just… died."

"You mean it's dead? Then what about Takiko's…"

Suddenly, the demon's eyes lit up once again, causing alarm. Silver vapour transpired from those hollow eyes and soared higher and higher, capturing the attention of everyone around it.

"What… is that?" Tomite asked with wide eyes.

"Wait!" Uruki exclaimed, suddenly turning his gaze towards Megumi. "The baby…! Megumi! Lay the baby down on the ground!"

"W-What?"

"Just do it! Now! And make sure the necklace is on her!"

The young maid did as she was told, she placed baby Takiko gently on the grass and then stepped back. Everyone watched in anxiety and excitement as the silver vapour soared its way towards the baby and then penetrated her closed eyes. Immediately, the necklace, along with Takiko's own body, illuminated.

"This light…" Tomite uttered in awe.

The radiant glow began to flicker, as though diminishing. And then out of the blue, it exploded, enveloping everything in its radius and causing everyone to shield their eyes. As quickly as it came, the light then vanished and everyone finally opened their eyes.

There, standing right in the middle, stood a young girl of barely ten, her raven-black hair flowing gracefully with the wind and those stark black eyes staring at the people around her with innocent curiosity, ever so pretty and ever so familiar she was.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello! Yes, I'm finally back! It feels real good to finally have this chapter over and done with. I honestly can't wait to get started with the next one, because it's kinda what I've been looking forward to. Sorry I took so long, I've been very busy with projects and exams. But now that semester's finally ended, I have a long 2-month break to enjoy (well, unless I look for a part-time job to fill my time)! Anyway, how's chapter 9? Hope it's up to scratch. I haven't touched on this for a long time so my writing skills are a bit rusty. And I apologise again if this chapter seems kinda weird and oddly gory. See, I was watching The Exorcism of Emily Rose yesterday, and the effects have yet to wear off me. Heh. A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Now, do me a small favour, and do it again! Thanks! :)

Off to chapter 10! _(marches off)_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work.

**Chapter Ten**

"U… ruki, can you believe… this?" Tomite managed to utter, his face revealing that he was in complete awe. He slowly tore his gaze away from the young black-haired girl and looked at his companion beside him. Uruki's face said it all: delight, fear, excitement and relief. Every ounce of emotion rolled into one was evident on his face, and as he approached the young girl before him, it felt as though the entire forest was holding its breath.

"Are you… really…" he trailed off, still unable to believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, trying to recollect his thoughts. "Taki… ko… can you remember anything? D'you remember who… I am?"

The little girl tilted her head and looked up at him, her black eyes glistening like stars in the night sky. And after what felt like an eternity to Uruki, a small smile began to form on her face.

"Uruki," her tiny voice uttered. So, it finally dawned on him, reality right before his eyes. Finally coming to his senses, Uruki broke into a wide smile. He looked around at his fellow companions in sheer ecstasy.

But his happiness was short lived.

Just as he was about to kneel down before the young girl and embrace her tiny body in his arms, Takiko's eyes fluttered to a close and she collapsed against him.

"Takiko! What's wrong?" Uruki exclaimed, the elation he felt only seconds ago turning into one of anxiety. He placed a hand gently against her porcelain skin, hoping that she would open her eyes. The rest of his companions then hurried to his side, every one of them bombarding him with confused questions.

"Wake up, Takiko! Takiko!"

The fire in the dilapidated house lit up the entire dust filled room, showering the ten occupants with some much-needed warmth. Yet the hearts and minds of the Genbu warriors were hardly at ease, for the little black-haired girl lying on the ground and covered tightly in a blanket was still unconscious and had been so since quite a while ago.

Uruki, though still in heavily damp clothing, had refused to budge from young Takiko's side. Ever since they had returned to the abandoned house, he had been sitting there, watching over her with worry-filled eyes.

In the meantime, Hatsui had taken it upon himself to explain further to his companions about the information that Taiitsu had given to him and Uruki back at the river.

"Judging by what has happened so far, it does make sense," Hikitsu said thoughtfully.

"But I still don't get it," Tomite spoke, scratching his head. "She was smiling, she even said Uruki's name. Then all of a sudden… just what's going on here?"

"Perhaps the intensity of her transformation caused her to black out," Hagasu answered. "Her mind could've been exhausted."

"Well, we can only wait and hope that she'll wake up," said Inami, looking over her shoulder at little Takiko lying motionless on the ground. Uruki was silent and still as ever, his eyes fixed on the girl before him. He was watching her breath with such focus, observing her closed eyes intensely — just waiting for them to somehow open.

He was so fixated on Takiko he had completely forgotten about the deep cuts on his right arm and back, simply leaving them exposed. Then a touch on his shoulder startled him back to reality.

"Uruki, I think you should rest," said Tomite, squatting next to his companion. "That demon nearly killed you. We need to do something about those cuts too."

"I'll be fine," Uruki insisted bluntly. "I don't need any rest and these cuts are not important right now. We need Takiko to wake up."

"I know that. Look, if you're not going to take a break, at least let Hatsui treat these injuries. If you leave them out in the open, they are going to get infected."

With a solemn nod of his head, Uruki finally tore his gaze away from Takiko and watched as Hatsui sat beside him with a small clump of leaves.

"I… I'll need s-something t-to wrap around y-your arm and ab-abdomen," the young boy said, trembling slightly from the cold. He then ripped the leaves into minuscule pieces and sprinkled them over Uruki's cut. "P-perhaps you could t-tear out a few l-layers of cl-cloth from your sl-sleeves."

Uruki complied with silence, savouring the numbness on his arm and back as it felt like a calming drug for his anxious heart. The atmosphere in the small house seemed weighed, as if burdened by a lost cause. As the fire crackled on and the minutes passed, everyone sat in wait for that moment of relief to arrive.

* * *

"Make way, make way!" ordered a man clad in robes, guiding his horse through the large crowd swarming the marketplace. "Let us through!"

"Relax, Jin," said his smiling companion. "These people are too busy to pay attention to you."

"What is it with Konan and shopping, Makie?" Jin complained shamelessly, staring at the passing crowd. "Give them some money and a marketplace, and they'll swallow up the entire place before you know it."

"The Emperor of Konan is known to be a generous man. Naturally, his people would follow suit. But anyway," the long-bearded Makie then turned to look behind him. "Mugen seems to be doing all right back there."

Trailing behind the two royal ambassadors of Hokkan was Uruki's personal adviser, clad in stark black robes and looking rather amused by the festive atmosphere surrounding him. He tried his best to weave through the crowd carefully whilst guiding his restless horse.

"Wow. I wonder what's the occasion," Mugen said with a slight grin. Hearing his two colleagues calling him, he then quickened his pace. "Sorry, the horse was holding me back, she's a little agitated by the crowd."

"Hah! It's okay, Mugen. Just admit you were enjoying what you saw," Makie replied cheekily. "Don't worry, the King's not here. We won't tell him you were actually having a bit of fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mugen said with a frown. He looked on with confusion as Makie and Jin exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

"Relax, m'boy!" Jin exclaimed, he then placed an arm over Mugen's shoulder and urged him on in the direction of the Konan palace gates. "You need to learn to loosen up, y'know! Why are you so serious all the time? I know King Rimudo's not the jolliest of characters, what with his moping around and all. But, c'mon!"

"I'm really not interested in continuing this conversation," Mugen retorted, looking completely disinterested.

Hearing such a cold response, Jin and Makie looked at each other with defeated expressions, realising that he was absolutely no fun. They continued their journey in silence.

It took the three of them half an hour before arriving at the gargantuan gates of the Konan palace, in which a royal guard approached them and demanded identification.

"We're representatives of the _Hokkan_ empire," Jin replied, not hiding his annoyance at all. "Are you new here? Surely you should've been notified of our arrival."

"Easy there," Mugen intervened. "We've come to see the Emperor to discuss legal affairs, as we do every year. Allow us entry, please."

The guard, obviously taken aback, nodded fervently and signalled to a fellow soldier. The gates slowly opened, revealing an expansive courtyard decorated with the familiar caricature of a giant red phoenix. Mugen and his colleagues then made their way to a giant set of steps up ahead, where an equally large pair of double doors awaited them.

"I wonder how his Highness is doing," Makie said curiously. "He went off on that mission so suddenly with the rest of the Genbu warriors. Didn't even explain to us where they were going. And whose baby was that?"

"What does it matter to you?" Mugen was quick to reply.

Hushed giggling suddenly caught Mugen's attention as he walked on, he looked to his left and saw a small group of women lounging by a veranda. Every single one of them was staring in his direction with looks of amusement on their faces.

"The Emperor's concubines, I suppose," Makie remarked, looking on with obvious interest. "Y'know, I hear they come running in _droves_ whenever they find out King Uruki's coming. All of them wanting to get a good look at him."

"Well then I guess they'll be disappointed when they find out he's not here with us," Jin replied with a laugh, causing Mugen to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Beg your pardon there, Jin," Makie continued with a smirk. "But I doubt it's King Uruki that they're looking for at the moment."

At this, Mugen frowned and turned to look at the group of women again. As he did, several of them broke into flirtatious giggles. Realising what Jin meant, the adviser blushed furiously. He then quickened his steps towards the double doors, determined to get away from the courtyard as fast as possible.

* * *

The shuffling of leaves, the sound of crickets resounding in the night and the soft crackling of a fire. It was peaceful. So he would continue to sleep. But then, something foreign reached his ears — the sound of a broken twig. His eyes opened in an instant.

Uruki sat up and looked around him, acclimatising his vision through the faint light of the dying fire. He must have dozed off. His companions and Megumi were surrounding their only source of warmth, sound asleep. His gaze then fell upon the small shape of Takiko. She was stirring.

"Takiko!" he exclaimed, excitement hitting him.

He bolted towards her and watched with baited breath as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him, apparently still in a daze. Then…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uruki stood stupefied as young Takiko screamed aloud. She was staring at him with eyes so full of fear and confusion. The Genbu warriors and Megumi were startled awake, and upon seeing a screaming Takiko, they got on their feet and exchanged confused glances. Seeing more people surrounding her seemed to frighten the young girl even more as she stared at everyone, shrieking louder.

"W-wait, wait! Takiko, stop!" Uruki finally said, motioning towards her. His actions caused her to scramble further backwards in fear. She stopped shortly after, breathing heavily.

"W-who are you? Where's my mother and father?"

Silence engulfed the camp.

"What's the matter with you?" Uruki asked in confusion. "Don't you remember me?"

He watched as Takiko began to whimper, tears glazing those frightened eyes. She was at a complete loss, Uruki could tell. A sinking feeling crept on him and he sighed in defeat.

"Why doesn't she remember us?" Tomite asked in bewilderment. "She mentioned Uruki's name right before she fainted. I would've thought…"

"Don't you understand, warriors?" said a child-like voice from behind. Everyone turned their heads, their vision falling upon the small form of Taiitsu. "She doesn't remember ever meeting you. She has only been reunited with her ten-year-old memory. She has no knowledge of the Universe of the Four Gods."

"But, Taiitsu, she uttered Uruki's name before," Hikitsu explained. "How could she not remember?"

"He must have left a strong impression on her," Taiitsu replied calmly. "The fact that she was capable of remembering Uruki for that _one_ moment, shows that her memory of Uruki, and perhaps the rest of you, is powerful… enduring… capable of transcending age and time. Even if it was only for a short moment."

"Th-this is g-good then," Hatsui said, a hint of joy in his wide eyes. "N-now we kn-know there's a ch-chance."

"Even so…" Taiitsu began, walking towards a trembling Takiko. She placed a hand gently on the young girl's forehead and closed her slit-like eyes. A moment's silence took over, as Takiko's trembling body began to calm and her sobbing slowly ceased.

"She is not complete. You have to find the rest of her memories, before it's too late. You must know, the longer a piece of her memory remains unified to that of the demon that stole it, the higher the chances of it losing its sense of belonging to Takiko."

"We're _trying_ the best we can," Tomite insisted, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "But since we have no clue where to search for her next memory, we don't know where to go from here."

"Ensure the necklace is with the Priestess when you have managed to retrieve her subsequent memories," Taiitsu advised. "It is a vital channel. Therefore, keep it safe. Good luck, Genbu warriors. The fate of your beloved Priestess is in your hands."

And with that, the magical being, Taiitsu, vanished from sight.

"You know, for a God, she's not very helpful," Tomite complained. "She just appears out of no where, tells us we haven't got much time and that the Priestess is doomed to live a soulless life. And then 'poof'! She's gone, leaving _us_ to do the dirty work! I mean, you'd expect her to -"

"Shut up, Tomite," Uruki intervened, not hiding his annoyance. He was looking at Takiko, motioning towards her with caution. Miraculously, the young girl did not seem terrified, although there was a hint of worry in her eyes. Uruki sat down directly opposite and grinned at her.

"Hello there, feeling better now?"

Takiko merely stared.

"Don't worry, I know who you are," Uruki continued gently. "Your name's Takiko Okuda. I'm… Uruki. These are all my friends. That's Inami… Megumi, and those two young boys are Hatsui and Tegu. You see that small creature made of stone? That's Namame. The big man over there is Hagasu… and that's Hikitsu. The talkative idiot is Tomite. But you can call him 'baka'."

"Hey, I'm standing right here, y'know!"

And to their utter surprise, Takiko broke into giggles that rang melodiously around the clearing. Uruki smiled, feeling that dejected weight on his chest lighten.

"You asked for your mother and father just now, right?" Inami suddenly stepped in. "I think… the three of you may have gotten separated. We can help you find them. Would you like that?"

Uruki turned to look at his companion, impressed by her quick wit. Young Takiko then nodded her head in agreement, looking down at her feet shyly.

"I'd like that… very much."

"Great," Uruki said. He then stood up and extended his hand. "C'mon! Let's go find them. The sooner, the better."

Takiko looked at his hand, as if in contemplation. After several seconds, she slowly slid her small hand in Uruki's and he helped her on her feet.

"Okay, guys. I have an idea," Uruki began; he then looked up, observing the night sky above him. "That scent… the capital's not too far from here. We can make our way there and get some provisions to continue our journey."

"Agreed," Inami said without hesitation. "I can trade my earrings for a hefty price. Should be more than enough to get us through. We should get proper clothing for the child as well."

"All right then!" Tomite exclaimed, excitement hitting him once more. "Let's get to it! Namame, do your thing!"

* * *

It took an hour before the Genbu warriors and Megumi could catch sight of a town ahead. The capital of Konan, even from a distance, seemed warm and inviting. The surrounding sturdy walls did nothing to dampen the festive atmosphere that emanated from within, carrying with it sounds of laughter and fervent chatter. Namame slowed to a halt before the unguarded gates, allowing everyone to get off before returning into its natural form.

"Wow! That's so cool!" young Takiko exclaimed in amazement upon seeing this transformation. "I didn't know a stone could do that!"

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Uruki said with a smirk as he lifted the child and held her in his left arm. "Oof. You're getting heavier."

"Then put me down, silly!"

"Not while you're wrapped in a mere blanket. It's not safe, _silly_."

"Perhaps I could help you carry her, your Highness," came the unassuming voice of Megumi, as she trailed behind her king.

"It's all right, I can cope."

"Thought I'd never see this village again," Inami said, as she looked around her vibrant surrounding. "Hasn't changed at all. Anyway, we'd better find a suitable place to trade my earrings. We need to get Takiko some clothes."

"Wait," Hagasu suddenly said, pausing in his tracks. He was looking at something up ahead. "Look over there. Isn't that…?"

"What is it?" Tomite responded, standing on tiptoe and squinting his eyes. "Geez, I can barely see anything through this crowd! How _tall_ are you, Hagasu?"

Uruki followed his towering companion's gaze. Like Tomite, he needed to stand on tiptoe. His eyes finally fell upon three men weaving through the crowd with their horses. Two of them were clad in navy blue robes, while the other was in stark black. After a moment's observation, he finally recognised who they were.

"Megumi, hold on to Takiko. Wait here, guys."

Uruki passed through the tight crowd, pushing his way around until he managed to come within touching distance of the three men, all of whom were currently standing before a booth. Uruki then quietly stood behind them.

"Enjoying yourselves, I hope."

"Your Highness -!" exclaimed one of the men in blue robes.

"Shh! Don't bow! Don't cause a scene!" Uruki said, looking around him with worry as several passers-by glanced over. "What are all of you doing here? Mugen?"

"Your Highness…" Mugen began, looking a little less surprised to see his king standing before him for some reason. "We were on ambassadorship duty. We had an audience with the Emperor of Konan just half an hour ago."

Uruki scowled at this. "Agh! I forgot about that. How did it go?"

"Smoothly, your Highness. Although King Hamori was disappointed in not being able to see you, and sends his best wishes. He was especially generous with his gifts this year. He has even presented us with a set of specially grown herbs, believed to be absolutely rare!"

"That's great, Mugen," Uruki said, beginning to feel impatient. "Listen, I need your help. My companions and I have lost all of our provisions, and we need to re-stock before continuing our journey."

"I've brought plenty of clothing, your Highness. And you can take whatever gifts we have. D'you have a place to stay, your Highness?"

"No."

"Then you can stay in the inn we've already booked. It's not too far from here."

"Perfect."

Within the next half hour, Uruki and his companions were led to an expensive inn located in a quiet corner of the Konan capital. There, Mugen booked more rooms to allow the Genbu warriors and Megumi to settle for the night.

Soon after, Uruki called for him to discuss the events that had taken place. The adviser merely sat before his king with a calm, yet thoughtful, expression as Uruki explained to him about Takiko.

"We don't know where to go from here," Uruki continued, trying to ignore the slight twinge coming from his injured arm and back. "Taiitsu told us pieces of Takiko's memories were located across the four countries, so we know one, if not a few, of them are here – we're just unsure where _exactly_."

"Curious," Mugen commented. "Well, at least you know you're on the right track, your Highness. But it's getting tricky. You can't possibly scour this entire country to find another piece of the Priestess's memories. That would take too much time."

"And time is exactly what I'm running short of now," Uruki said, and he gave a long and exhausted sigh. "There must a faster way! Damn it!"

Silence filled the room as the two men sat in deep thought.

"Hold on," Mugen suddenly said, excitement in his tone. "Your Highness, you said that the holy necklace is a vital channel, am I correct?"

"Yes, according to what Taiitsu told me a few hours ago. Why?"

"Then perhaps the necklace is the key to finding the rest of the Priestess's memories. You could use it to _seek_ them out. My hunch would be that there is some sort of strong connection between the two. Why else would Taiitsu make mention of the necklace's importance?"

Uruki considered this for a moment, recalling the words of Taiitsu herself.

"It's possible. But, how exactly do I use the necklace to seek out pieces of Takiko's memories?"

"There has to be some kind of a force or… or energy that acts as a trigger."

"Okay, but the thing is I need to know what exactly triggers the necklace. Ugh! This is too much guesswork. I'm not even sure if we're thinking about this correctly."

Mugen looked at his king, realising that he was simply too exhausted after everything that had happened.

"Your Highness," the adviser began slowly. "Could I make a request?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I ask that you please allow me to accompany you and the rest of your companions on your journey."

Uruki sat surprised for a moment, not expecting this at all from his adviser. Mugen barely fidgeted as he waited for his king's response, obviously serious about his request.

"I need you to supervise the people in the palace, Mugen. You're the only one I think that's fit for this responsibility."

"I implore you," Mugen insisted, his tone stern yet undemanding. "I have to go. As your adviser, I feel it's imperative that I come along. And… as a brother… I have to protect my sister, Megumi."

Uruki sat back, running the palm of his hand across his hair in frustration. His adviser, he knew, was absolutely stubborn about affairs that affected his sister. Once he made a decision, it would stick. And yet, he could not send Megumi back to Hokkan with Mugen now, it would be too dangerous. Furthermore, he was in no mood to argue.

"Fine, you can come with us."

"Thank you, your Highness. Thank you," Mugen said with a hint of gratitude in his normally expressionless face. The adviser then stood up from his chair and bowed before Uruki. "I only hope to be of help to you. I shall leave now and let you rest, what with your injuries. Perhaps you could try the herbs King Hamori has given you; could help it heal faster."

"Yes. Thanks."

Uruki heard the door close behind him and the sound of Mugen's footsteps slowly began to dissipate from the corridor outside. He was about to turn in when a voice suddenly came to his head, as fast and furious as the wind.

…_He has even presented us with a set of specially grown herbs, believed to be absolutely rare._

"Herbs…" Uruki uttered to himself with a heavy frown. He remained standing as he contemplated this statement in his head. He turned towards the stash of items at a corner of the room, all of them gifts from the Konan emperor.

Then it dawned on him.

Uruki made a dash towards a small, unassuming chest placed right at the top of the mound of items. It was slightly bigger than the size of his palm, with the seal of the Konan Empire on each side. He opened it and saw a clump of red leaves inside, shining like the feathers of a phoenix. Grabbing all of it, Uruki made a quiet exit from the room and went to the back garden of the inn. In the quiet of night, he was certain nobody was watching him.

"All right," Uruki said, readying himself. He closed his eyes and realigned his flow of energy, making sure to concentrate. He tried to acclimatise his senses to the movement of the wind, knowing it was crucial for what he was about to do.

When he was certain, he tossed the leaves into the air and opened his eyes. Within that split second, he summoned the wind before him, causing it to slash viciously through the red leaves shining in the air. Each leaf sparkled as the piercing wind split it into vertical halves. All the while, Uruki stood in fierce concentration in order to ensure pinpoint precision of the wind.

The wind gradually began to subside, and the many layers of red leaves retreated to the ground. The atmosphere began to calm and Uruki approached the shredded leaves, observing each and every one of them with great attention. Something stood out from amongst the splatter of red — it was small and beige in colour. Uruki squatted to pick it up and observed the small layer of parchment in his hand. So thin it was — capable of hiding between the layers of a leaf. Carefully, Uruki unfolded the paper twice and grinned upon seeing the minuscule writing on its translucent surface.

_My dear friend,_

_If you have found this letter, then I have underestimated you. You are smarter than you look. I have to admit I was cynical at first about what you told me regarding the Priestess of Genbu. But I know how much you love her and that this is hardly a matter you would jest. I have sent scouts across the country and according to one of them, there have been strange sightings at a valley north of my capital, about two days' ride from here. Villagers near the valley have spotted a dark-haired woman appearing now and then before the river. From your endless descriptions of the Priestess of Genbu, I am almost certain that strange woman in the valley is the Priestess you are looking for. That is all the information I can provide you. Be careful, my friend. And please, come visit me soon. My concubines miss you terribly._

_King Hamori_

* * *

**Author's note**: Well, I guess I should apologise for my belated absence, eh? From the bottom of my heart of hearts I'm sorry for practically disappearing from FF. I was so caught up with school and, to be honest, I was feeling a tad lazy to update. Here's another confession, I don't think this was my best chapter. Truth is, I was thinking of extending it a little bit but then I realised it would be too long. So please bear with me. I will start on Chapter 11 as soon as I can. And this time, I will give it my best shot. In the meantime, I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
